Spreading Wings
by Kitten's Blade
Summary: Usagi can't figure out why Mamoru betrayed her. At boot camp, she finds Hiiro. Upon meeting him, her family has died and a stranger reveals the truth. The battle is so great, the dragons and other immortals have to help. Feathers fall...and Hell is cold.
1. Chapter 01

I hope all you peeps better like this... It's my first ... so.... Enjoy.... it may be a bit crooked. but, hey! it's my first! I own no part of SM or GW....... The rating is for later chapters.just to let you know. And I made up the names for his mother, uncle, and dad..  
  
*Disclaimer: Like I said. I own nothing!!!  
  
Chapter one: Perfect Soldier  
  
"Ah, yes little Hiiro, your papa was one of the bravest men I knew ... when you grow up you'll look back at him and say 'That's my dad,' " Said the man showing the infant the picture of his brother. A tear rolled down his cheek but he pulled himself together. "You're mother will be here any moment little Hiiro, we better get you put to bed." A bolt of lightning lit the sky sending the infant into a fit in the following thunder. He looked out the window at the storm then ran a hand through his blonde hair, his rough hands caressed the child's cheek and his dark green eyes seemed to glow in sadness.  
  
The infant's Prussian blue eyes were awesome in his opinion. Even for a baby his hair was thick and unruly, like his dad's. He was joyous to be this infant's uncle; he was the most precious thing that he ever laid eyes on. His brother's little boy, he would be a great and brave boy, a boy to make his dad proud. That is, if his dad were still alive. He looked back out at the window and a woman coming out of the rain burst into the house. Sopping wet from head to toe, she began to speak.  
  
"Tomoko get out!" She screamed urgently, her black curls were plastered to her face and her crystalline blue eyes showed worry. "Omaku was murdered! He didn't die in a car wreck! We've got to go!"  
  
"Why?! What happened Subu?! Who killed my brother?!" he asked rocking the baby. "I mean, who killed your husband?" he said as calmly as he could but was failing miserably.  
  
"Omaku worked for an agency and they murdered him! The doctor that delivered Hiiro put something on him! They're after Hirro now!" the woman screamed as fast as she could. "We must go!"  
  
At that moment the door was kicked open and wails came from the baby as a man walked through.  
  
"Give me the kid." the man ordered. His hair was a sandy color and his black eyes full of hatred. A leather coat engulfed his body making him look evil. One of his hands was metal and he kept clinking it together.  
  
"No! Hiiro stays and you can't do anything to take him away!" Tomako said giving the baby to his mother who tried to calm him. The man put his hand in his pocket and began to slowly pull something out.  
  
"Wanna bet?" said the crusty old man asked almost devilishly. He yanked the thing out of his pocket and a gunshot hung through the thunderous storm.  
  
She looked at him, then down to Tomoko, and back to the man quickly. "Monster!" Subu screamed at him. He smiled showing his yellowing teeth. She shook her as he began to slowly take a step towards her. He knocked over the lamp and sent the room to total darkness, the way he wanted it. She screamed on impulse, but a bolt of lightning lit the way to the door.  
  
"Go now Subu!" Said Tomako's voice from the floor, the man rounded on him and another gunshot was heard.  
  
"Oops." said the man with a smile. An evil laugh followed the woman out the door and away from the old wooden house, into the black night.  
  
  
  
~3 YEARS LATER~  
  
  
  
"Come on Hiiro! You can do it!" Subu said sweetly to the boy on the two- wheeled bicycle. His learning skills were amazing, he could already speak like a five-year-old and could read, write and type, walk, perform math, and many other things ten-year-olds couldn't even do. "Sweetie, I'm going to let go now!" she said.  
  
"No mom!" he said looking back, it was too late. He was riding by himself! He didn't believe it! "Mommy! Watch! Are you looking?!" He said excitedly. She nodded her head. He began to ride on one wheel, the other suspended in mid-air.  
  
"Be careful honey!" she said with a perfect white smile. She turned around and faced the beige house with a white door. "Mommy is going inside for a second honey." she said sweetly. She heard a crash and a long wail and turned around to see him on the ground. "I see we'll have to lower the seat some. Bikes aren't meant for 3-year-olds. Are you okay?"  
  
He shook his head and a tear rolled down his cheek. It hurts Mommy. Can you fix it?" He asked showing her the bloodied elbow.  
  
"I know what will fix this right up Hiiro!" She said with a generous smile. But he let out a long sigh.  
  
"I know, ointment and a band-aid." he said exasperatedly at the routine of the stings and burns that only made it hurt worse.  
  
"No.I was actually thinking about some milk and cookies. but if you insist."  
  
"No! I want the cookies!" He said excitedly. She put a hand on his shoulder and began to pick up the bike with Hiiro at her side. She heard a clicking noise and immediately recognized it with fear. She slowly turned and her eyes widened. A dark figure stood in front of the door.  
  
"No." She said in fear, "No!"  
  
"I've found you at last! Come boy."  
  
"NO!" Subu protested standing in front of Hiiro. "You are Satan! The Devil! You can't have him! Why do you want him?" She asked with a tear.  
  
"Because woman, have you not noticed his abilities? He has such a wide vocabulary and is only two, he rides, he learns, he acts to be in high school and you ask me why?" He said enraged.  
  
"Why him?" She said mustering the courage and her voice quavering.  
  
"Your husband was one of our volunteers to try a new drug which was supposed to create a perfect soldier. He was the only living subject, so we tested him, lobotomized. the whole outfit. we found the drug could only work in offspring. As your son the only one, I want him." He said with the most evil grin, he wasn't even trying.  
  
"You'll never take my Hiiro!" she said shaking her head hard. "Hiiro! Run! Get Away! Get in the house!"  
  
"No Mommy!" he said pulling on her dress. "I don't want to leave you!"  
  
"Damn it Hiiro! Go!" She said angrily. He nodded his head. That word had never erupted from her mouth to echo in his ears, this was serious.  
  
"I'll go Mommy." He began to run to the house. He took it that this was serious. But a sound filled his ears, a bang, an awful scream. Time slowed down, just for him, for this moment. He turned to see blood running in a pool from his mother.  
  
"Mommy! No!" He ran back to her and held her hand. "Mommy! Come on!"  
  
He fought time as hard as he could. He wasn't letting time beat him.  
  
"I can't Hi-" a cough, "Hiiro, run to Mrs. Haruna next door." Another cough came from her but covered more of her shirt in blood. "She's a school teacher honey; she'll know what to do." Another bloody cough. His heart leapt as time sped up and he couldn't believe that what he was seeing was real.  
  
"Mommy! I can't leave you here! This man will hurt you!" He said with more tears added to his elbow's injury. He grasped her hand, and laid her head in his lap.  
  
"Sweetie, I love you with all my heart, now run!" she said jerking her hand away, "Go!" she said, "It'll be all right, Go!" He stood up and looked at the man and began to try and help her up. She shut her eyes, "Hiiro! Forget me and run!" She pulled her hand back and slapped him. He stared at her in disbelief. He held his cheek.  
  
"Mommy, I love you with all my heart too! I can't leave you! I-I-....I'll stop him myself!"  
  
"How touching!" he interrupted, "Another departure being added to your family... Now come with me boy!" He demanded.  
  
"No!" Subu said to him.  
  
"You shut up woman!" He said lifting his gun.  
  
"Run Hiiro! Mrs. Haruna will make this man go away! Don't let him ever lay a finger on you!" she screamed. This scream called attention to the young woman washing her dishes in her sink; she lifted the blinds to see what this noise was. Instead of seeing the small Hiiro and his mother, she saw her best friend's body being thrown at her window, with a mighty smash Subu was on the floor. Mrs. Haruna let out a gigantic scream and began to dial an emergency number.  
  
"This is the Tokyo Police station, How may I help you?" asked a man, she dropped the phone as Hiiro burst in the door.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" He ran to her and lifted her head, It lolled and moved lifelessly in his hand. His heart stopped, he forgot to breathe, his eyes forgot to blink, and time forgot to move. His eyes met lifeless and staring ones. "Mommy," he sobbed in her bloody shirt, he lifted his head and looked up and shook his head wildly, tears slinging everywhere.  
  
"No!" screamed the voice that echoed through the neighborhood, and filled the teacher with sobs and tears, a scream that sent the dark, dusky man away before the nearest police man landed on the scene.  
  
  
  
~2 YEARS LATER~  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Brinks? May I go outside?" Asked the small brown headed boy with Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Of course Hiiro, I think Yoake is out there too." Said his foster mother.  
  
"Thank you!" He said running out the door. In the back yard a small girl with blonde odangos and crystalline blue eyes was playing with his foster brother.  
  
"Yoake? Who's this?" he asked with a small smile. She looked at him.  
  
"I'm Suwena, what youw name?" she asked, just having learned to talk. He looked at his seven-year-old foster brother.  
  
"Translation?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Her name is Serena, she just moved in next door." He turned to her "Serena, this is Hiiro."  
  
She held out her hand and looked at Hiiro waiting for him to shake it. He accepted her hand and liked the warm feeling of it. Her eyes looked familiar.  
  
"Your eyes remind me of my mother's, pure and full of love." He smiled. He loved her eyes; they were very much like his mother's... which he would never forget. Her hair wasn't easy to forget either, it's not often someone walks around with two balls on their head. After a whole afternoon of playing, it was dark and they had become best of friends, after months they were as tight as a knot. But at the park.  
  
"You're turn to hide Hiiro," Yoake said; he and Serena hid in almost the same spot. A clicking noise came from in the bushes and Hiiro began to crawl away on his hands frantically. Fear flooded him, it filled his heat with pain and his fingertips burned; like the feeling of imminent death.  
  
"Come with me Hiiro, get revenge for your parents' death." Said the familiar figure leaning on the tree, the 'oh so painful' figure.  
  
"You killed Mommy!" He said. "I wouldn't help you for anything!"  
  
"Ah! But I can help you Hiiro, I can give you power and much else." He said entrancing the small boy. His teeth were white, he didn't look like the same man. but that hand.Hiiro gulped.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The black figure grabbed him and led him away. leaving Tokyo in an uproar along with little unforgotten and unforgetting Serena.  
  
~hope all you peeps liked it. more coming soon.~ 


	2. Chapter 02

Okay people. I thank you so much for your reviews!!!! It was so encouraging to read them. That was my first chapter ever on ff.net. so that feeling of excitement almost ripped my heart out. THANK YOU SO MUCH! And the person who asked how they would be reunited, it will be VERY surprising to you. And I'm sorry for people who have weak stomachs. you CANNOT read this chapter because of the great emotional influence and violence. I take no responsibility for your tears or vomit.  
  
*Disclaimer: I not own, I never will own, But I wish I own.  
  
Chapter 2: Training  
  
~Hiiro Age 5: Beginning~  
  
  
  
"You are the new recruits," said the man's brisk voice. Hiiro had been brought to this secret camp and ordered to obey every rule and even kill himself if instructed. Hiiro was very reluctant to do this.  
  
"You were chosen at birth for this assignment. Only the top in the class will survive. If, for any reason at all, you are behind, you will be disposed of. There are only 30 of you here. Only 1 of you will pilot the 'Wing.' It was created by Dr. J. But I will be choosing the pilot. Now! Hop Two! In your bunks and in the morning you will receive your first day of training."  
  
  
  
~Next Morning: 0600~  
  
  
  
"Hurry! Hop hip hop hip hop hip!" he was shouting, Hiiro didn't like this man. He wouldn't stop shouting. They were marching in a single file line to the breakfast table.  
  
"Sit!" He commanded.  
  
They all sat.  
  
"Proceed."  
  
Hiiro lifted his fork and began to eat. What was up with this place? He looked around. The general came up behind him.  
  
"Is something wrong 09?" he said smartly.  
  
Hiiro stood straight up and put his hand to his forehead as instructed. "No sir General sir!" He said in a military voice.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Thank you sir." Hiiro said quickly sitting back down and eating.  
  
  
  
~Hiiro: Age 7~  
  
  
  
The room was full of squealing of the boar that was caged in one end of a protected glass window. Three dogs, Dobermans, were barking and foaming in their overcoming instinct to kill the boar. Hiiro looked in horror but didn't know what was going on. He learned obedience since age 5. Now is learning violence.  
  
The gate lifted and the boar instinctively exited. The dogs came forward and began to tear it to pieces. Hiiro looked down and grasped his best friend's hand, 08. He never liked blood, especially now that his mother was no longer there, and the reason she wasn't.  
  
The General grabbed his chin and made him watch as the ribbons of the boar were engulfed into the dog's mouths'. The boar was still screaming. It was still alive. The dogs' fur was matted in blood.  
  
They finished off the pig. They finished off each other.  
  
  
  
~Hiiro: Age 9~  
  
  
  
Now was the age for endurance. The General began to march in front of the boys who stood with emotionless 9-year-olds.  
  
"Alright. Today is a test of your endurance. You will run 15 miles to the lake."  
  
"Yes sir!" the boys shouted in unison, no emotion of complaint, weakness, unwillingness, or revolt.  
  
"You will swim across the lake."  
  
"Yes sir!" They cried again.  
  
"And then you will trek the 5 miles around the mountain and return to base."  
  
"Yes sir, General Sir!" They cried at his closing statement.  
  
"Now! Slackers will be eliminated and the according boy will take his spot."  
  
The boys lined up and stood in front of a tall slender door, which, upon the outside, was camouflage. The general stood outside the door and held his stop watch.  
  
"You have until 1200. It is now 0700. That is more than enough time. Now. Mark. Set." He readied the stop watch, "GO!"  
  
The boys took off. He turned and walked into the room that had always been marked 'Authorized only.' He turned the knob ever so slightly and a man opened it from the other side.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Lieutenant."  
  
"That's quite alright General." He said with a serious smile. "But, how is 09 doing? Dr. J went through a lot of trouble to get him. He's Omaku Yuy's son you know."  
  
"Ah, yes. Hiiro Yuy? Son of Omaku Yuy?" The General inquired, not believing his ears.  
  
"Yes Good old Omaku. To bad they had to do that to him."  
  
"Yes, I agree Lieutenant. But that might explain why 09 is the top in the class. We had to get rid 18 and 29 the other day. I have not a doubt in my mind that it will be 09 to pilot Dr. J's new model." He pulled a little compact out of his camouflage uniform's pocket. He opened it and revealed a small screen. It showed Hiiro in the front of all the boys holding a good lead.  
  
"Keeping a constant watch, huh Mr. Tuskino?"  
  
"You can never take an eye off them. I have experience from watching my daughter."  
  
  
  
~In the middle of the lake~  
  
  
  
"09! Wait up!" Came his best friend's voice. Hiiro looked straight forward and ignored his friend's empty calls, which were soon drowned out by water.  
  
  
  
Hiiro turned back. He dove beneath the surface of the water and scooped his friend up. It was not far to shore. Hiiro looked down at his long time friend.  
  
"09. Thank you," 08 said still lying down upon the grass.  
  
"It was no problem. Now the both of us are in the lead." Hiiro said. He looked at the loud roar that erupted from the other side of the trees. He saw the General's young black hair and his eyes bloomed with hatred.  
  
"09! What are you doing?!" he questioned with anger Hiiro recognized as his own towards Dr. J.  
  
"I was helping a fellow trainee sir!" Hiiro said worriedly, although he was prohibited since age 7 to show a trace of emotion. He was lucky that the General was too enraged to consider emotion.  
  
The General whipped out his gun and shot 08 through his head. Blood spilled on the ground and was soaked up in the earth before Hiiro could Protest. The General tucked his gun back in his pocket as the other trainee's climbed upon shore. They dare not look at the blood and mess for they would get in trouble too.  
  
The general took the radio off his belt and said into it "08 is Destroyed. Take Raku Tsurai off the list," he looked at Hiiro, "09, you are now officially 08."  
  
Hiiro looked up at the General with tears.  
  
The General faltered. He hated to see kids cry; well it was only Hiiro's Prussian blue eyes that made him falter. But he remembered the rule. No crying. But it was Dr. J's orders not to destroy Hiiro if a simple tear was shed. It was only necessary to beat the tears out. And he would deal with that later.  
  
"What are you looking at? Continue 08!" The General shouted in anger.  
  
Hiiro looked down at his friend and then continued down the trail at the sight of the General aiming the gun at him fretfully.  
  
  
  
~Hiiro: Age 11~  
  
  
  
Hiiro looked up with his hands at his sides. There were only 10 trainees left in the total class. Hiiro had now moved from his first number, 09, to number 03. He was now emotionless. He learned not to make friends, they would always be destroyed. He learned; do not stop at the avail of others.  
  
"Alright boys. Today is the beginning of the intelligence course. I do not expect more than 6 of you to pass this course. It will be a challenge to those who refuse to listen." The General said menacingly. "But, then again, all those who refuse to listen have been eliminated." He looked over the trainees. "This will be a relatively short course. Only a year's worth. Then, you will be trained in Civilian Ignorance."  
  
  
  
~AFTER 6 MONTHS~  
  
  
  
Hiiro quickly rearranged the parallelograms, triangles, rectangles, and any other shapes imaginable and sat blankly staring at the chalk board.  
  
"Good Hiiro! It is not a wonder to me why you are at the top of the class!"  
  
  
  
Hiiro nodded in agreement, holding the same emotionless smile.  
  
  
  
~Hiiro: Age 12~  
  
  
  
He looked at the electronic dummies. A woman held a small crying infant. A man in the enemy uniform appeared behind her. The other three trainees (less had passed than the general intended) did not shoot. But Hiiro, knowing his roll, shot through the Styrofoam infant and woman and blew the enemy's head clean off his shoulders.  
  
The other pilots stared at him in confusion. He smirked and began to continue shooting through civilians and to the enemies. The others only took the men down without the civilians.  
  
"Come on trainees! Follow Hiiro's example! You do not care about the civilians' welfare! You only care for the side that you are fighting for!" Came the general's voice booming in the radio-ear-muffs.  
  
  
  
~Hiiro: Age 12 ¼~  
  
  
  
"Now, Hiiro," the general said, "you are the top in the class and the only remaining trainee. I had not much faith in you to continue and become the pilot. But you have proven me wrong. It is you, Hiiro, who will pilot the 'Wing' and you will undergo a whole new series of training from Dr. J." He shook Hiiro's hand. "Congratulations."  
  
Hiiro gave an empty smile. Hiiro felt happy for himself, although he had no Idea of what this meant.  
  
  
  
~more coming soon, people!~ 


	3. Chapter 03

Sorry about the last chap being so long peeps but it was good wasn't it? In this chap there is some Dou involvement. (I mean Serena is being mean) But.hey nobody can hate duo! (Excluding Wu fei) And if you read chapter two before 11/24/02 then I just thought I should let you know I updated the chapter.  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not believe in disclaimers any more.  
  
Chapter 3: Airport  
  
  
  
~3 ¾ YEARS LATER~ (Hiiro is 15, Serena 14. We pick up the chapter with Serena)  
  
  
  
"I love you Marmaru, I'll call you and let you know how my trip to Mombetsu goes," said a blonde haired girl with odangos and hair to her ankles.  
  
"I love you too Serena... we better get in the airport, oh! And before we do, I just remembered that I have a bag for a friend up there... you'll take it to him right? I mean it's kind of personal..." murmured Marmaru. His black eyes flashed in the sun mischievously and the wind blew his black hair. It made Serena uneasy.  
  
"Of course I will," Serena said happily. She turned and talked to her friends. "Everybody can handle it for a week down here, right?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, the youmas have stopped coming everyday, so we should be able to handle them." Makoto said. She had dazzling green eyes and brown hair.  
  
"And besides, with Galaxia defeated we haven't gotten youma's close to her and Sailor Chaos' power." Ami said. Her blue eyes flashed in intelligence and her blue hair was nothing short of unusual.  
  
"Now you better get going meatball head, we wouldn't want you to miss your plane." said Raye. She had coal black hair and sparkling red eyes.  
  
Serena couldn't help herself; she threw her arms around Marmaru and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Serena! Your plane just took off!" Minako said. Blonde hair took over her back and was held by a red ribbon. Her yellow eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
Serena's eyes widened, and she looked up to see an empty sky. She shook her head at her friends. They were all going to be together for a long time, and love each other eternally. It was great to know the future, but it leaves no openness, no opportunity to decide.  
  
"I'll see you in a week you guys." She said waving bye to them. She walked in and began to think, 'We are all older now. Except for Marmaru. It's been a year since Sailor chaos and yet these stupid youma's keep coming. They'll stop one day. but now , I must visit my relatives, and now I must focus on being mature, unlike the old days.' she let a small giggle escape her. 'Well. it was fun while it lasted.' She was then charged by a dog when she was half way to the plane entrance. "Uh.sir? Is there a problem?" The security guard took the bag Marmaru had given her and ripped it open revealing bags of white powder. "I believe there is a problem."  
  
  
  
~A MONTH LATER~  
  
  
  
"So boy, you know you're in for the hardest time of your life at this boot camp?" asked the bus driver.  
  
'The nerve of this guy.' She thought to herself. 'Ever since I've been wearing this cap and uniform, everyone thinks I'm a boy. I'll just let him think that.'  
  
"How long are ya' in for?" He asked menacingly. She held up three fingers from the hand that was hand cuffed to the bus pole. "That long huh? I feel sorry for you." he turned and looked at her, "You're going to have a hard time here because you're so small and puny." he said with a smirk and then turned back around to the security guard. "What's he in for? Vandalism? Assault?"  
  
"He's in for smuggling, he tried to get to another part of the country with some drugs. scum. he belongs in a gutter."  
  
'Not me,' she thought with a rueful smirk, 'my stupid ex. How could Marmaru expect me to forgive him?'  
  
  
  
~A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER~  
  
  
  
She was being lead down a hall in a camouflage uniform. It was a military boot camp. The Military person swung her in the door and introduced her to 5 boys.  
  
"That's Dou Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Chang Wu fei, Quatre Winner, and -this boy you don't talk to or you'll get hurt- is Hiiro Yuy."  
  
She nodded her head at them stood studying them while the door was shut behind her. She climbed up on Dou's bunk and he looked at her. A braid took over the back of his head. Kind of cute but she would get this bunk.  
  
"Sorry, this one's already taken. so I guess you'll get that one over there." He said over confidentially and pointed to the one under him, but he was slung off the bed and she took his spot. She lay down and stared at the ceiling. Dou did not like this at all so he climbed back up the ladder and tried to pull her off. but only ended up on the floor once more.  
  
"Damn asshole." he cussed under his breath as he climbed in a bottom bunk. But she wasn't interested in him right now; it was the brown haired, Prussian blue eyed boy she was watching. He looked up from the laptop he was typing on and made eye contact with her. He grasped his chest and sucked air through his teeth. Something made his heart leap in his throat and it was a painful memory that filled him. It was an unfamiliar feeling yet it did feel familiar. But what was it?  
  
"What's your name?" Hiiro asked the boy.  
  
"My name? My name is Serena." she said. "Why is it all I have seen is boys in this place? I mean, not even a female general." She said adjusting the cap on her head.  
  
"Well sir. It might be because we are on the male side of the boot camp." Quatre said. He was a handsome young man with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. Not one Serena would have ever expected to be in here.  
  
"Oh." she said laying back. Then, startlingly fast, she sat back straight up as if a needle had been stuck in her back. "Male side?!" she inquired.  
  
"Duh! Would you rather go to the lame chick side of the camp?" Dou asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes the Onna's are a weak breed. We don't need them anyways." Wu fei said. He wore a sleek pony tail of black. Serena rubbed her hair. She was glad it was not as tight as his. It would have made her even more sulky.  
  
But, she decided, she would talk with the warden in the morning and get this all sorted out. And, besides, she wasn't staying near that Prussian blue eyes boy any longer than she had to. His empty gaze made her heart heavy.  
  
  
  
~hope ya'll liked this chapter, more is coming soon!!! 


	4. Chapter 04

~Okay peeps! This is one of the chaps that I rated my book PG-13 for... I want to say that I rated my book PG-13 for extreme violence and SOME sexual situations. I WILL NOT have any descriptive sex so if that's what you are reading my book for... I guess you could stop... but this is one of the funniest chaps! And 'Sweet Sere' I hope this chapter will answer your some of your questions with a laugh! Thank everybody for the reviews!  
  
*I do not believe in Disclaimers any more  
  
Chapter4: Onna  
  
She opened her eyes and was greeted by the flat white ceiling 3 feet above her face. 'What a good sight to see every morning for the next three years.' she thought to herself. She looked to where the boy named 'Hiiro' was supposed to be sleeping. He sat there all night staring at her.  
  
'How flattering!' she thought sarcastically.  
  
His hands still glided over his laptop and typed words of no understanding. He was still remembering something he had known about a girl named Serena Tuskino.And General Tuskino. The colonies had ordered him here and it was not twist of luck, it was fate; destiny.  
  
She sat up and was underneath the ceiling a couple of inches. Hiiro seemed to snap and realized his attention was on Serena and he had not gone to sleep.  
  
"I have never met a boy with a girl's name. Are you a part of a project?" He asked with little emotion, as any perfect soldier would do.  
  
"I guess you could say that." she said looking out the window at the rising sun. She had developed the habit to get up with the rising sun so she actually could eat breakfast. After her battles she had matured and had been much more confident, and to the great shock of her friends and Mrs. Haruna, she was getting good grades.  
  
Mrs. H. had sometimes talked to the class about stories of a young boy that lost his mother in her kitchen. Nobody believed it was true but they loved to listen to the gruesome story that never changed. She didn't like that story of the brown haired, Prussian blue eyed boy; it stirred something inside her.  
  
"The boy has an Onna's name, that is the weakest I have seen of the male gender yet." Wu fei said. His hair was still black and slick pulled into a ponytail that looked to hurt like crazy. and even after he had slept on it.  
  
"I was named after my mother, thank you very much." she said in an offended tone, "But I'm glad my name isn't 'Wu fei'."  
  
Wu fei shot a vicious glance at the snickering Duo and ignored her insult. Serena had not even bothered to look from the window.  
  
"I would get my name changed." Duo said, trying not to get on Wu fei's bad side first thing in the morning.  
  
"I think it's a individualistic name." Quatre said.  
  
"I would prefer you to address me as Usagi." she said half-heartedly.  
  
The bunk beds were spaced in the room just enough for someone to lay in between them. She was in the top bunk on the left upon entrance to the room, under her was Duo. In the middle bunk bed was Hiiro on the top and Quatre on the bottom. Then in the last bunk on the right was Wu fei on the top and Trowa, who hadn't even aroused yet, was on the bottom. To the right of the door sat an old, faded blue chair, the bed sheets were white and the bed posts were... well... they looked like wood. And the walls, so bland, they were as blue as the chair. Two windows were provided, one on either side of the middle bunk. Usagi was at least happy at this. Her things were stored in a cabinet to the left of the door, it was wooden too. Her military uniform had been put in previously and all her underwear was at the end of her bed in a drawer that was attached to the foot board.  
  
"Yo, Hiiro! Why ya' typin all this mumbo jumbo?" Duo asked baffled. Hiiro looked down at the screen and realized he had typed 27 pages of things such as 'dbfuirgqwbguerpqghjvdilsafjdipisahudofpw.'  
  
"Hn." was his only reply. Usagi looked at him.  
  
"You are Hiiro Yuy, right? Not Hiiro Brinks?" Usagi asked him.  
  
"Hn." he grunted.  
  
"Bitch." she said turning back to the window. Duo immediately struggled to keep Hiiro to the bed, away from the unfortunate new-comer. Duo kicked Trowa in the head and he woke immediately. She looked at him, "You're not... my Hiiro would never dream of hurting me."  
  
Trowa, could not understand what her remark meant. 'Her Hiiro? There really aren't that many Hiiros out there... Her Hiiro? Yeah right.' he thought to himself.  
  
"You could not know Hiiro." Trowa grunted from his bunk.  
  
"I knew a Hiiro, I haven't seen him in more than 10 years... but he must have changed a lot by now."  
  
"I can assure you sir," said Quatre, "but we know for a fact you could not know him... perhaps you know someone else."  
  
"Perhaps..." she mumbled. Only a split second after she mumbled a man walked in the door shouting.  
  
"It is 0600! You are due on the target range at 0610! Up, Up, Up!" the man said in a shout that almost made Usagi fall over laughing after he left.  
  
  
  
~END OF THE DAY~  
  
  
  
Usagi was hot, sweaty, covered in mud, grass, gun powder, and everything else imaginable. She would be glad to take a shower at her group's turn. Lunch wasn't so bad either. She had been through tougher things than this camp at the beginning of her career as 'Sailor Moon.' She sat quietly eating her Dinner in-between Duo, who she had already apologized to for taking his bunk, and Wu fei, who had congratulated her on her being the first recruit to not faint or get exhausted on the first day. She guessed this complement meant that he would hold a truce with her: she not bother him and he wouldn't bother her. They were on a speaking basis. She guessed that was good. But she didn't like the terms he had used first thing in the morning like 'Capped baka.' She hoped he wouldn't call her that anymore, but she wasn't asking any favors after seeing his long sword.  
  
Duo seemed to be the comedian of the group, or the one who would talk to her the most. She asked a couple of questions to Hiiro but only got the same reply: 'Hn.' She liked the color of his eyes but found a vacancy of emotion which made them very unpleasurable to look at. Trowa was almost as silent as Hiiro but would actually talk to her with short answers like 'yeah' and 'okay' or 'no.' But those were words and not grumblings like Hiiro. Quatre was polite and talked if he was talked to. Witch was okay in Usagi's opinion.  
  
"So you help out Tokyo police?" Duo was stating in question, "But got caught trying to get drugs to another part of the country?" Usagi nodded her head. 'Helping the Tokyo Police' was her undefined term for Sailor Moon.  
  
"I was going to visit relatives but my friend gave me a bag to take to one of his 'friends'." she put empathizes on friends and paused to make sure he understood, she had dumped Marmaru because she could not love him if he thought he could get away with everything by putting the blame on her. But the love for him held fast and she still took the blame. "Then one of the airport's drug dogs sniffed out the drugs." She paused again and he gave a slight nod. "So the man arrested me and made me sit in a jail cell for a month, after the judge passed sentence on me, I ended up here."  
  
"I would have told them that your friend did it if he did that to me." Duo said. Usagi looked at him.  
  
"I couldn't do that to him..." she said looking down at her tray. "We've been through a lot together... I wouldn't think it right... and besides, the judge would say that I was trying to get out of punishment..." she stood up and walked to the trash bin and dumped the rest of her food in it. She then looked back at Duo. Duo had leaned across her seat and to Wu fei and began to whisper.  
  
"Is he gay?"  
  
Wu fei looked as if recognition had slapped him in the face and his eyes looked at the door which she was now exiting. Then he shook his head 'no.' Quatre overheard the question from across the table.  
  
"Duo, you shouldn't judge him so soon. He might have been friends with him for a long time or something." he said politely. Duo looked at him then placed his hands behind his head and looked at Trowa, who was across the table.  
  
"I still think he's gay. What do you think Trowa?" he asked quizzically.  
  
"I agree with Quatre." He mumbled.  
  
"Hiiro?" he asked the boy in front of him desperately.  
  
"Hn." he grunted ignoring the stupid question, which was a mistake.  
  
"See? Hiiro agrees with me." He said with a grin. Hiiro's eyes looked up across the table to Duo at the last comment.  
  
"I agree with what?" He asked angrily. Agreeing with Duo was something that usually turned out bad.  
  
"That Usagi is gay." he stated again. Hiiro shook his head and pulled a gun to Duo's face. "I don't sleep in the same room as gays."  
  
  
  
~AN HOUR LATER~  
  
  
  
Usagi was leaning against a tile wall and shaking her head at the shouting Squad leader. She was not going to get in the shower with these boys, let alone boys who thought she was a boy.  
  
"There are 40 groups of 6 in this whole damn school and you are the only boy who refuses to take a shower!" He screamed in her face. "That is 240 boys!"  
  
She decided to scream back at his calculations and numbers.  
  
"Alright sir! I will take a shower sir! But you will be sorry for the boys screaming like girls sir!" She screamed, trying her hardest to stifle her laughs at how funny she sounded adding the 'sir.' The man stared at her with the pleasure of superiority and walked away. She walked in a stripped down.  
  
The only shower left was one in between Hiiro, who was at the first one, and Wu fei. Oh, what a trip this would be. She walked up and turned it on.  
  
"It is very dangerous to disobey the commander." He mumbled almost to nobody. A grin took to her face.  
  
"Look at me and you will see why I refused." She said lifting an arm to wash her hair, which was to the floor. He didn't see why not to look, but he wouldn't if he had known.  
  
"This is a the male side of the boot camp. You aren't supposed to be here." He said with some surprise and embarrassment, his eyes looked as big as saucers. He looked quickly back at the shower faucet.  
  
He was surprised he could identify these emotions let alone feel them. She looked at him and was glad to see his eyes had softened from emotionless to feeling a flicker of surprise. But his eyes stayed as big as the rim of a coffee mug.  
  
The emotionless soldier showed emotion. His cheeks were tinted at a dark red. It looked so unnatural on him, she could see. Although she didn't know he was supposed to be emotionless, it was a surprise to see this color on his face because it reminded her even more of Hiiro Brinks. She closed her eyes and straightened her neck just in time to hear the footsteps of the perfect soldier exit the locker room.  
  
She heard the clank of Wu fei's shampoo bottle. She bent over to pick it up, for it landed under her foot.  
  
"Thanks." he mumbled as he took it from her hand. He had to double take as he saw her chest and, again, realization slapped him. "Onna! You're an Onna?" He asked looking at her slender feet, her breasts, up to her face, her breasts, at her hair, then at her breasts again.  
  
The others, having known the familiar word 'Onna', looked at Wu fei, who was already screaming 'Onna in the showers' out the door with his towel. Quatre was almost as red as Hiiro, but he had gotten to his towel and ran out of the showers shouting before he could turn any redder. Trowa was simply strolling to get to his towel, he did not care of what the girl saw until she made a comment to him, for she wasn't letting any boy escape the showers without embarrassment and a red face.  
  
"You know Trowa, you've got a great ass." she said with an ear-to-ear grin that was as wicked as fire. "Now to mention it. your dick isn't that bad either.  
  
His face was as red as Hiiro's now and he had quickened his pace to a trot then got out quickly and began to scream at Hiiro for not telling him that there was a girl in the shower. But Duo, poor duo, Hiiro had taken his towel on his way out and, unfortunately Duo couldn't find it anywhere he looked. Usagi took this opportunity to be a tease. She came up behind him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"You know Duo, I'm not gay, I'm just a girl." she said nibbling his ear. The other gundam pilots were watching with swollen 'other members.'  
  
"You heard that?" Duo asked startled.  
  
"Sensitive ears." she replied.  
  
"He will never be able to live this down" Wu fei said to Hiiro. Hiiro grunted and then held up Duo's towel which made Wu fei's face be taken over by a smirk. Hiiro smirked also for Duo had no towel and the skin contact was driving him crazy, as all the boys and Usagi could see.  
  
Usagi began to fiddle with his hair which had been unbraided so he could wash it. He couldn't stand it any longer and he had noticed Hiiro holding up his towel. and his gun. He realized what would happen after the fun was over.  
  
He made a break for it. But he turned around and turned all the showers on high to produce a whole locker room in steam. The g-boys couldn't see their hand in front of their face but they could surly here the sexual frustration being released by Duo. Hiiro had not expected this but ignored the feeling to jump forth and rip Duo from her then kill him.  
  
Quatre was just a bit disturbed by the noises. They could do nothing but get frustrated themselves. So sure enough, Duo had won and they had lost; which Wu fei and Hiiro would not admit to, unfortunately.  
  
~I hope ya'll liked this chapter and I will post Chapter 5 soon! That is. If I get five more reviews. THEN I will post Chapter 5! ^.^ 


	5. Chapter 05

I hope ya'll get a good laugh out of that last chapter! It is one of the reasons why I chose to make this a 'Romance/Humor' fic. HE HE HE HE HE!!!!!!!! JUST to let you know, this is a Hiiro/ Usagi fic.Well, here goes the next chapter.  
  
*I do not believe in disclaimers.  
  
(Congratulations Liz! You were my fifth reviewer so I get to mention you!)  
  
Chapter 5: Broom Closets and Jealousy  
  
Duo pulled Usagi out of the showers and to the locker room broom closet. He looked strange and worried. Unlike his usual self. Well, she hadn't known him for long, but she knew that sharp edge of content was a bad sign in anybody.  
  
"Are you all right?" whispered his voice. She nodded her head and crossed her arms to cover herself. "You're lucky I got you out of there." he said under his breath.  
  
"What?!" She screamed from the box she was sitting on. He quickly put his finger up to his mouth to signal her to be quiet. She didn't listen. "And what was with those noises? Lemme out! Right n-"  
  
In Duo's hurry and urgency to protect her, he forgot that he had only known Usagi for a day. He swept her off the box and kissed her; he leaned close to her and kissed her deeply. Her eyes lay open it confusion, then slowly shut themselves subconsciously.  
  
'He stopped kissing me!' she thought when he pulled away. He cracked the door and looked for a sign of his companions. No one was around.  
  
'Good,' he thought as he double-checked for them, 'she's quiet now.'  
  
"Why did you stop?" She whispered sarcastically. Duo looked back at her with astonishment. She was only joking, but Duo looked like he was put down a lot, so why not?  
  
"Uh.well." He was stammering, 'I'm a real lady's man! I think.Cool!' He thought out slowly and hardly. Then he pulled his 'Casanova-self' together.  
  
"I can't give the ladies too much at one time, ya' know?" He said coolly, "They'll never want me to stop."  
  
He had a grand smile on his face and he thought he was charming the heck out of Usagi. She ran a finger along his chest. He had it backwards. She was charming the heck out of him.  
  
She stood up and away from Duo. He began to re-braid his hair while she thought of how to correct the mistake of teasing him.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo." she whispered as if to not disturb the silence. "Let's get back on the subject. Why are we in here?"  
  
He looked the other way and closed eyes. "Hiiro was going to kill you when all the fun was over." He said boldly, without hesitation, without uncertainty. Standing up straight, fists clenched, Usagi sat down on the box; it was the only thing in there beside a mop and bucket. She wanted to rip it to shreds. But all she could do was gasp.  
  
~With the other g-boys~  
  
Trowa sat in the corner in his clean military uniform. His cheeks were still tinted red, and this was just one of those times when it was good to have bangs longer than your head. Nice long, brown bangs to cover up the Hazel eyes from being brought into the conversation.  
  
"She will ruin our mission here." Hiiro stated briefly tucking his gun in his pants.  
  
Quatre shook his head. 'It seems like his gun is everywhere you look.' he thought.  
  
"We will dispose of her." Hiiro said, he didn't like those words, not towards Serena, but he stood behind them.  
  
"Yes, I agree," Wu fei said, "And what I find ridiculous is that I have been complementing an Onna all day! That is plain. plain. incredulous! And Maxwell shouldn't have done that to us! Rubbing it in our face like that."  
  
"Well might I tell you that the Onna was ahead of you in the obstacle course, target practice, and in the barb wire crawl." Quatre said boldly.  
  
Wu fei shot Quatre a vicious glance. Quatre crossed his arms stubbornly. In his opinion, (which EVERYBODY knows) nobody should be killed unless they are evil and have killed others.  
  
Wu fei looked at Trowa, "What do you think Barton?"  
  
Trowa's invisibility act wasn't working. Oh well. "We shouldn't kill her; we should just be patient and wait a little before we jump into killing anybody. Killing her risks the mission more than letting her live. And we don't tell anybody."  
  
Hiiro considered the thought for a second. "Alright."  
  
"I will go look for Duo and Mrs. Tskino." Quatre offered.  
  
"I will help you look for Maxwell." Wu fei said viciously.  
  
"I think Trowa would be a little easier on him than you, Wu fei," Quatre said kindly. "How about it Trowa?"  
  
  
  
~5 MINUTES LATER~  
  
  
  
Usagi walked in with Trowa's shirt on, 'Quite cute.' Hiiro thought. He hit himself mentally. 'Not cute! Not cute! Not cute!'  
  
Quatre walked in with a consoling hand on her shoulder, Hiiro eyed his hand resentfully. Then Trowa came with Duo's wrist in his hand. Duo quickly grabbed the door frame and began to pull himself back out of the door; he was in the nude still.  
  
"No! Wu fei's gonna kill me!" he said in a high-pitched squeaky voice.  
  
Hiiro grabbed him and pulled him through the door. Duo gave a small yelp after Hiiro shut the door on his fingers. Hiiro smirked at Duo's whimpering. But he straitened his face.  
  
"What did you do to her?" He asked. Duo didn't hear his question. Hiiro pressed his foot against the door. Duo suppressed his scream.  
  
"I said 'What did you do to her?'" Hiiro repeated.  
  
"Nothing." Duo said through a suppressed scream. "Why, do you like her?"  
  
"Bastard! Tell m-"  
  
Hiiro was cut off by Usagi pulling on the door knob. He took this chance to correct himself, but thought a second. 'It is weak to show. what is it? Affection? Is this what I'm showing?' He snapped into sense.  
  
"You could ruin the mission" he said.  
  
Duo let out a sigh of relief as Hiiro took is foot off the door. Yet, Hiiro wondered, why was Duo still smiling?  
  
Duo was smiling into Usagi's ear and whispering something to her. They were sitting in her bunk. She looked over at Hiiro with a solemn look. He didn't like that look in her eyes. 'They are supposed to be filled with love! Not anger!' Hiiro thought to himself. But they both began to smile. Usagi had a sweet blushing smile while Duo had a devious one. She looked at Hiiro easier now.  
  
She was sitting up and looking at Duo. He was leaning on his elbow on her pillow. Hiiro didn't like the feelings she caused, he felt a special hate, not just general annoyance, towards Duo now. He felt weird about Duo and Usagi. But he continued to type on his laptop.  
  
Wu fei looked over to the bunk with Usagi and Duo.  
  
'So sickening. I'll be glad when lady Une orders us out of this place.'  
  
  
  
~A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER~  
  
  
  
Usagi got up and ready out of bed. She put her foot on Duo's head.  
  
"I am the king of Mt. Braided Baka!" She said in his ear in a 'Wu fei voice.'  
  
"That's great. Now I'll go back to sleep and you keep being king." He replied.  
  
"Duo! It's Sunday! No training! Let's go to the pool!" Duo sat up straight. He didn't really like swimming. But. 'Usagi + Bathing suit= hot. I get a chance to go swimming. nah. for Usagi then. for women in bathing suits.' he thought.  
  
They slipped quietly through the halls and stopped at the premises of the pool. Usagi left a note on Quatre's pillow, figuring he would calmly let the others know. If she had left it on Wu fei or Trowa's pillows, they wouldn't have cared. But if they left it on Hiiro's, he would come straight out there and slam Duo's fingers in a door again.  
  
Hiiro found it. 'If I go to the pool. maybe I could just watch. She is interesting to watch.'  
  
He slipped on a pair of swimming trunks and walked to the pool. Usagi was splashing Duo and they were playing, like friends. Not girlfriend- boyfriend. Just friend. Hiiro realized that now.  
  
~Okay people! I need 5 reviews again! I won't post another chapter till I get 5 MORE!!!!!! ^.^ Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 06

~ Okay people. I'm over it!!!!!! *SCREAMS WITH JOY* I'm so happy happy happy now!!!! Well,... I am happy that I can now remove my 'sorry' chapter and put in 'Chapter 6.' Well ... here goes the next chapter!!!!  
  
(Congratulations to my fifth reviewer, Usagi Yuy!)  
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers.  
  
Chapter 6: The Computer  
  
Duo splashed Usagi and dove under the water. He was going to come up under her until she put her hand on the top of his head and held him there. Hiiro smirked as Duo's last air bubbles erupted urgently to the top of the water. Duo didn't struggle. He just grabbed her butt cheek and made her jump.  
  
She slapped him hard on the head when he resurfaced.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" He asked with an evil grin.  
  
Hiiro rounded the corner.  
  
Hiiro could have sworn that Duo was 30 feet away from Usagi before he shut his eyes... Now Duo was standing behind her and holding her shoulders and using her for protection.  
  
"What are you doing? What is that nonsense?" Hiiro looked at the pool. The sun was shining on the water that had been splashed over the side of the pool. The water was clear, sparkling, and clean. The grass on the other side of the fence was green and still had the morning dew.  
  
"M-m-m-me?" Duo managed to sputter out.  
  
"Yes. What is that you were doing? The splashing and all?" Hiiro questioned again.  
  
"It's playing! Duh!" Usagi retorted. Duo shook his head worriedly.  
  
"What she means H-man is that it's fun. Which is hard to explain." Duo said with a hand scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Wha?! You don't know how to play?!" Usagi asked startled.  
  
"You have to understand Usagi. Hiiro is a very serious person." Duo said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Hiiro! You get in this pool right now!" Usagi shouted.  
  
A sweat drop ran down Hiiro's forehead. "Why should I?" He asked then turned around to start walking the opposite way.  
  
"Because I believe you're scared." Usagi said. Hiiro paused with his foot in midair.  
  
"What?" he questioned reaching in his briefs. 'Damn! This was just the Time I needed it too!' He thought. He had left the gun on his bed. 'I'M NOT SCARED!!!! I'll just prove that to her.'  
  
Hiiro turned around and stepped in the pool. "Teach me." He demanded.  
  
  
  
~SEVERAL HOURS LATER~  
  
  
  
Hiiro picked Usagi up and tossed her over his shoulder and she gave a playful yelp. She splashed Hiiro and he splashed her back. Hiiro stood with a straight face and Usagi stood with an ear-to-ear grin.  
  
Duo watched from the side lines. He was having a great time watching Hiiro make a fool of himself. Duo was only watching with a dreamy stare. He watched Usagi splash Hiiro over and over while she pissed Hiiro off by dodging all his.  
  
All of a sudden Hiiro splashed her. Serena made a dismayed smile. "Ya' got me finally Hiiro! I thought you just had plain rotten aim."  
  
He cracked a smile revealing perfect, sparkling, white teeth.  
  
Duo snapped into sense. He stared at the teeth that Hiiro had kept hidden behind war. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't true. Hiiro only gave smirks. Not smiles.  
  
'I'm definatley dreaming.' Duo thought.  
  
There was something that was dazzling about it. Something sad and pitiful. Mysterious. It baffled him.  
  
Serena's smile disappeared. She began to stare. She hadn't seen this before. It was a smile of love, longing, pain, and sadness. Her heart began to beat so fast it hurt.  
  
"Hiiro." Duo said. Hiiro's smile disappeared. "Are you alright?"  
  
Hiiro shook his head and rubbed his face. He looked at Usagi.  
  
"Are you Okay?"  
  
Hiiro looked in Usagi's Crystalline blue eyes. His mind went blank. A woman appeared. A scene. A boy on a bike. An elbow. A question. Blood.  
  
~(("I see we'll have to lower the seat some. Bikes aren't meant for 3-year- olds. Are you okay?"~))  
  
"Hiiro!" Serena said worriedly. "Hiiro! Are you Okay?"  
  
Hiiro looked down at is elbow. A small scar lay there.  
  
"I've got to go." He said exiting the pool yard as quickly as he possibly could.  
  
Usagi began to go after him but Duo grabbed her wrist and shook his head 'no.' Usagi looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Did I do anything wrong?" Usagi asked him.  
  
"All I can tell you is just don't go looking for him." Duo said comfortingly. He put an arm around her shoulder. She put her hand on his.  
  
  
  
~With Hiiro~  
  
  
  
Hiiro looked at is laptop in the privacy of the vacant room. He listened to the annoying sounds of the computer's logging on the internet.  
  
At last, he was on. He typed in a screen name and a woman appeared.  
  
"Lady Une." He acknowledged bluntly.  
  
"Hiiro," she replied, "have you found the base yet?"  
  
"No. They've concealed it well. I can locate no trace of it."  
  
"Well, try harder." She commanded, "it can't be that hard to find the Zeon base!"  
  
"But Lady Une," he tried to explain, "It is somewhere and I can find no evidence of the base. It is extremely difficult."  
  
"I want the word 'Difficult' deleted from your vocabulary." She ordered.  
  
Hiiro thought a second.  
  
"Then, It is very complicated to find it."  
  
Lady Une shook her head. "Just find it Hiiro. You won't be leaving until it's destroyed!" She hit the screen off and logged off the internet.  
  
'It must be very advanced for the best not to be able to find it.' She thought to herself. 'It must be destroyed!'  
  
  
  
~With Usagi~  
  
  
  
Usagi looked down the vacant hall. It was bare except for the doors to other rooms. The floors were perfectly colorless and the walls glowed luminously under the lighting. But there was one door that was open. It stood out from the white. It was different, unlike the camp wanted it to be.  
  
She could here Duo's footsteps from down the hall. She took her time entering the room, making sure Duo would notice her, but also making sure he couldn't stop her.  
  
She only saw a solitary computer. She sat down as Duo stood at the door.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" He asked. She looked at him.  
  
"I've got to find out what I'm doing here. It's been eating my heart out.that I've been in this group. I mean the cap was one thing. But I don't think that took the appearance of my breasts away from underneath my shirt! I mean c'mon!"  
  
Duo looked at her sparkling eyes. It was too much.  
  
"I'll help. Next to Hiiro, I'm an expert on computers."  
  
She smiled happily and got up to give him the seat. He took the offer and began to search through the files.  
  
'I gotta show Hiiro this,' Duo thought as he searched, 'He might be able to locate the base easier. I know he's been getting pissed off about it.'  
  
Duo finally found a folder labeled 'Students.'  
  
'I don't know why they'd label it students.' He thought lamely to himself.  
  
Usagi began to lean in over his shoulder. He didn't like it when people did that. But he'd let Usagi slide.  
  
"Now, let's type in your name." He did so, a screen popped up, "here we g-" abruptly he stopped. "We better get going."  
  
"Why?" She demanded with a playful smile. It fell to through the floor when she saw Duo's serious face. She looked at the screen.  
  
It read:  
  
Serena/Usagi Tuskino  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: blue  
  
Gender: Recently declared female by family & friends  
  
Crime committed: Smuggling  
  
Current occupation: Dead  
  
Cause of Death: Transportation accident, body not found  
  
Replacement: Itooshi Kibou  
  
Usagi gasped. The sharp intakes of air hurt her chest. She put her hand absent mindedly over her mouth to make the air slow down, to prevent being strangled. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"Duo, tell me, I'm reading this wrong? Right?"  
  
Duo kept his face long to the ground. He shook his head signaling 'no.' She sank to the floor, and began to cry. Her sobbing broke Duo's heart into a thousand shards of glass. He kneeled to the ground and held her to his freezing, damp chest.  
  
"I hate it when girls cry," he mummbeled under his breath," especially when they're my best friend.  
  
Usagi managed a small chuckle. "You go on ahead Duo, I'll search the computer for mistakes or anything like that." she said quickly pulling herself together, "I mean, of course my friends know I'm not dead."  
  
Duo got up, "Maybe you shouldn't Usagi."  
  
"Go on!" she screamed, "Just leave me alone."  
  
Duo looked at her with pain in his eyes. But, he understood, time alone was what she wanted. He could realize that, but he hated to leave her there alone.  
  
She looked up at him threateningly. Then he looked at her one last time, and left with the nagging thought of the pain that consumed her.  
  
Usagi silently thought to herself, she was afraid to break the calm apart from the humming of the computer. As if the ominous silence would eat anything that made a noise.  
  
'How could this happen? I'm supposed to be the Queen of the Silver Millennium! I can't just ignore that. And then they proclaimed me dead. How? That man introduced me to the group as Serena Tuskino, they would notice i-'  
  
Then comprehension came to her mind. 'That man didn't introduce me to them by name at all! Does this mean. I'm Itooshi Kibou?'  
  
She pieced it together in her mind. All the while, the computer began to bring every folder on memory to the screen. It began to get faster and faster, more and more folders.  
  
'That's it! I was supposed to be picked up by the driver after Itooshi Kibou! So on the way back here the driver got in a wreck! and.' the computer's screen began to blink on and off wildly, 'Itooshi Kibou was killed while I was accidentally put in his group! That's it!"  
  
The computer blew up. Usagi ran out of the room and down the hall after a slight scream leaving the computer to discharge strange green smoke.  
  
  
  
~2 MONTHS LATER~  
  
  
  
Usagi looked at the new construction site. They were adding an addition to the camp because of the great need of more rooms and such. She walked in between Hiiro and Duo on the way to the morning's exercises.  
  
"Mr. Kibou." The drill sergeant said separating her from the others. "I still don't understand why you would tell all the people in the camp to call you Usagi." He began to circle her like a vulture. A couple of other boys snickered. "I saw that. Give me 40." Two boys dropped to the ground obediently and began to do push ups.  
  
"Now Mr. Itooshi Kibou, It's time for the barbed wire crawl."  
  
Serena always hated the barbed wire crawl. Her hair almost always caught on the wire. But she loved target practice.  
  
~During Target Practice~  
  
  
  
She looked over at Hiiro, he was the best, always focused on the target and almost never missing. Well, actually, never missing.  
  
She looked back at her target. She remembered all the monsters she had destroyed and all the people she had saved. She saved the world and colonies from destruction. But during those days, she had no time to muse on the wars. Only on foolish sleeping and comics. Those days were over, now was the time to focus on the war.  
  
She looked back over at Hiiro. He was gone.  
  
  
  
~Well peoples!!!! I finally updated! Now I'll need 10 reviews!!!!!! (I'll never go any higher than 10!!! I promise!) Well. I hope ya'll liked!!!!! :P 


	7. Chapter 07

Well, I am so glad I could start typing again. Sorry, I WAS grounded until the 9th because I got a detention check (It works like this: 3 checks=detention/ 3 detentions=suspension/ 3 suspensions=expelled.) so my parents grounded me for it!!! Grrrrr!!!!!!!!!! It was my first one!!!!! So any ways, I'll keep updating if I get the requested amount of reviews!! Okay!!! Now let's get ready to rumble!!! Ba ba ba da dum ba ba ba de de dum. oops! Sorry, got carried away, ^.^; The beginning of this chap. has strong violence. NOT FOR PEOPLE WITH WEAK STOMACHS.  
  
(Congratulations to my TENTH reviewer melina!)  
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers  
  
Chapter 7: Bandages  
  
Hiiro spun around and knocked the heavy-set security guard down to the ground and unconscious. He then stealthily began to run with gun in hand. He opened the door which was even darker inside than in the black of night he was sneaking around in. The moon had abandoned the sky tonight leaving the stars to shine alone, lighting the night with radiance.  
  
Hiiro walked silently through the door. A light came on and Hiiro quickly looked around to see his enemies. There was nobody was there. He stood up straight. There was another door. It stood tall and proud with a silver finish.  
  
Hiiro knew that a bullet could trigger an alarm; there was no knob or key hole. Not even hinges. Hiiro walked back to the guard and searched him. He had no keys either. He looked back at the door and noticed four small bolts lining each side of it. One protruded out farther than the others.  
  
Hiiro inspected the bolt quickly. He ran a finger over it; it pushed it self down at the sensitive touch of a finger. Hiiro stood back to watch. A small panel of the door lifted up and slid to the side. Hiiro examined it. It had been camouflaged flawlessly.  
  
He tried to figure out what it was. Then it popped in his head. It was a hand-print scanner. Hiiro looked back at the guard. He was definitely too heavy to drag all the way from the gate to the panel.  
  
Hiiro looked all over the guard for a knife. He found a medium-sized pocket knife. That was all he needed. He shot the guard through the head to spare him pain. Warm, sticky blood poured on the concrete and shimmered in the moon light. He brutally lifted the knife and brought it down once again...  
  
Hiiro examined the pad one more time. He pressed the security guard's bloody hand against the pad. Blood was not Hiiro's favorite thing to get on his shirt. The hand was cold now. Hiiro displeasured holding it, but it was worth it because the door opened almost immediately.  
  
Hiiro went through the door and threw the hand against the wall to get rid of it. Now the wall had blood smeared upon it. Oh well. no one would notice until morning. The place seemed empty enough.  
  
Hiiro looked around. There was a lighted stairwell, it was stone. The walls were damp. He could feel the humidity enter his lungs as he inhaled. He began to walk down. It seemed for ages. Soon, he began to hear a slight humming behind the walls, which, he thought, was his mind.  
  
'I don't have an imagination.' he said to himself.  
  
He came to a place where there was a room to the right and then the stairwell continued. He chose the room. He opened the creaking wooden door. His eyes were assaulted with light, his ears with the singing of machinery, his lungs with fresh air.  
  
He quickly ran crouched behind the wall and looked over his shoulder. HUNDREDS of workers, it seemed like, were working on a big machine of some sort.  
  
Hiiro crept along the wall hoping against hope that no one would see him. He was granted that. The workforce was too busy functioning to notice. He slid in the shadows to cover himself even more. He almost blended in his camouflage uniform, but didn't take the chance of an official not recognizing him.  
  
The place was big and it had tan walls with one small hallway apart from where he had entered on the balcony.  
  
He looked around quickly then pulled a bomb out of his back pocket and attached it to the closest wall. He didn't bother to go down the small hall because his mission was not to find more information but to destroy the whole place and surrounding contents so he could leave this miserable place.  
  
He began to set the bomb until he heard a loud gunshot. He fell to lean on one knee; the pain was like a lightning bolt. He hated it when people shot him.  
  
He turned around and began to aim instantly at the man, which caused that person his life immediately.  
  
All of a sudden, it felt, all the workers were aiming guns at him. Hiiro dropped the gun getting the point. An official and elder man walked up to Hiiro.  
  
"What've we got here?" He asked Hiiro warily.  
  
Hiiro spat at the man's feet warningly. Another guy held his gun under Hiiro's chin. He held his undamaged arm up in surrender.  
  
  
  
~Midnight~  
  
  
  
He stood with his hands cuffed to the tall pole with reached to the ceiling with open jaws, it almost engulfed the whole ceiling. He wasn't standing; he was hugging while the hand-cuffs sliced his wrists.  
  
The man that had held the gun under his chin sat scooping coals into the fire place every minute or so. The fire place, which was what the big pole was for, was getting more unbearable by the second.  
  
Hiiro began to work on getting the cuffs open while the stupid, yet poor and unsuspecting, man began to blab on and on.  
  
"It will be so fun to watch you slowly crisp, I've heard about it from the previous guard."  
  
"Was he the one guarding the gate?" Hiiro asked. The man shook his head.  
  
"Yes, in fact, I guess he must have not noticed you or someth-"  
  
The man was cut off by Hiiro's harsh laughs. They were hollow and meant nothing. They only came from a memory of what laughter was.  
  
The guard did not open his mouth anymore. He only shoved twice the amount of coals in the smoldering fire while Hiiro eyed his gun on the table next to him. He was hot and extremely sweat-soaked. He held his arms as far away from the burning metal as possible. This was the perfect moment to bide his time.  
  
"How do you guard this place? It's so huge." He asked with false fascination.  
  
The guard leaned back against the wall with tiredness tugging at his eyes. "We have a main hall, which was what you were probably trying to blow up, and it has the top guard in it, he watches everything. We have security cameras all over this place." And with a chuckle he added, "He even caught two of the workers doing it in the broom closet."  
  
He pulled a hat that read 'Security' over his face, he was conviced that there was no way Hiiro could get to him or get away. Hiiro found this the perfect moment.  
  
The guard heard a click and sat up startled.  
  
He died before he could even register what it was.  
  
Hiiro heard the sounding of sirens over his head. Obviously the guard had been a new recruit. He gave to much information to Hiiro, and now, the whole base would pay for it.  
  
Hiiro ran up the eternity of steps letting his right arm dangle lifelessly at his side. In his left hand, he held his gun. He pushed the silver door open. The blood splotch on the wall was gone and so was the hand. Outside, the body was gone and blood wasn't glittering in the moon light like he had left the scene.  
  
  
  
~Inside the camp~  
  
  
  
Hiiro examined his arm in the dimmed light of the hall. The camp used dimming lights, he had not noticed this. But the blood was dry now. He could see splintered bone. He would have to fix it inside the room.  
  
The lights began to turn bright. He saw the Commander walking down the hall screaming through people's doorways. This was GREAT! How would he explain this arm to him?!  
  
Hiiro tucked his gun in his pocket and saluted the Commander.  
  
"What happened to your arm son?"  
  
Hiiro heard a cheery voice behind him which said: "Sorry Commander! He sleepwalked last night."  
  
"I didn't ask you Mr. Kibou!" He shouted. Usagi turned and walked back into the room.  
  
"Is he telling the truth? Or is he lying like he lied about his name?" The Commander questioned.  
  
"Sh-," He paused and thought, "He was telling the truth. I sleepwalked and woke up under the construction site."  
  
"Carry on to first aid then." he said.  
  
Hiiro waited until the Commander was in the next room then darted to the group's room. Usagi stared at him fiercely.  
  
"What happened to you?!" Usagi questioned. "You disappear during target practice then appear 6 o'clock the next morning! What did you think you were doing?!"  
  
"Sleepwalking." he replied with a smirk.  
  
Usagi whipped a hand back and slapped him. It seemed to echo through the whole building. The others, including Hiiro stared at her in amazement.  
  
"How could you do that?! You disappear and then reappear with a broken arm with enough lost blood to give a gorilla a transfusion!"  
  
"What do you care?" He asked. She forced back her tears.  
  
"I was worried. that's all." She said with a quavering voice. She shoved past him and began to walk down the hall to breakfast.  
  
"Hiiro," Duo said coming up behind him, "You need to work on your skills."  
  
"My people skills?" He inquired.  
  
"No, your woman skills." Duo said with a laugh and quick dash down the hall. Hiiro would have shot him, but he was in no mood right now.  
  
Wu fei walked out the door talking to Quatre, "This world could be so much better without Onnas."  
  
"This famous opinion of the Aristotle from Greece was 'Women are inferior to men and should be confined to the husband's household.'"  
  
"I think I'm beginning to like this guy 'Aristotle.'"  
  
Trowa walked out silently. Hiiro shook his head. "Women. I will never understand their function."  
  
"HIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud screeching voice shouted. Hiiro looked over his shoulder.  
  
'It can't be!' He thought frantically.  
  
A sandy blonde haired girl in a maroon school uniform began surfing towards him in a sea of soilders in camouflage. He began to run down the hall towards first aid, where he could bide time from his most ANNOYING enemy.  
  
Relena.  
  
  
  
Okay People. Relena has landed! I need Ten more reviews! It's not that many! Now come on ya'll! Oh! And I need a suggestion, should Relena die tragically or live to go somewhere else?(later in the story) Review Review Review!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 08

No no no!!!!! Relena will not go for Duo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All I have to say is that many more people want Relena to die. Lady Charis, I love your complements VERY much. But Duo (My 1st favorite character in GW!) is not going to fall in love with a girl who stands on cliffs and such screaming "Hiiro! You can come kill me now!" Nada, zip, ain't going to happen!!! I am only making this Hiiro/Usagi fic because they are the ultimate couple! Now on with the chapter!  
  
(Congratulations to my tenth reviewer, Lilaclight!)  
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers.  
  
*I had a suggestion by a teacher to write a poem. So I wrote one and put it in the Poetry section. It's titled 'It's called Christmas, Mommy.' I would appreciate it if ya'll would check it out... If you want a short cut, go into my Biography and click on it. Thanx! R&R!  
  
Chapter 8: On the Run  
  
Hiiro hid behind the first aid wall and shut the door. 'I hate her! How did she find me?!'  
  
The nurse saw him, "Can I help you s-" She stopped, "Oh my God! What did you do to your arm?!"  
  
"I sleep walked to the top floor and fell off the building."  
  
She crossed her arms in disbelief. "Well, whatever the reason, let me fix that arm. Is it hurting?" (AN: My friend pointed this out to me: "What?! What do you expect a broken and bleeding arm to feel like?! Of course it's hurting! What?!  
  
You go to the Doctor's office and say 'I have a pleasurable feeling in my arm and I would like you to fix it with pain, which I find very pleasurable!!!!!!!!!' What? Does the nurse think Hiiro is a masochist?!" My reply is: "No, It's just nurse joy from Pokemon.")  
  
Hiiro nodded. 'Hurting' was a vague word. But he knew what it meant.  
  
He sat down and leaned back against the wall. It was silent in the room except for the nurse's bandage wrapping. The door creaked open. Hiiro cracked open one eye. He jumped up and stood behind the clueless  
  
nurse as a last resort.  
  
"What's going on?" she inquired.  
  
"I was visiting Hiiro." Relena replied innocently.  
  
Hiiro turned his back. Relena came up and hugged him; tight. He gave a small push but found it only ruined his arm more. He gave up.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. But I demand you leave now or the security guards will expose of you."  
  
Relena got the hint. She left the room, but she stood to the side of the door waiting for Hiiro.  
  
"May I ask you sir? What is wrong with that girl? Is she a lover? Sister? Relation?" The nurse said giving a list of possibilities.  
  
Hiiro began to look around. "An obsessed admirer." He replied spotting the window. He began to walk to it. He threw the window open to let the wind whip through his unruly brown hair. He looked down through his Prussian blue eyes. Jumping out the window would be the only way to get away from that girl.  
  
"How sad, why do you ignore her?" The nurse asked.  
  
"She wants me to kill her. I can't kill her... She is Relena Peacecraft, so I can't kill an important person;" he left the part about orders not to kill her, "Would you?"  
  
The nurse shook her head. "Well I have a door that leads straight to the cafeteria. I usually only use it myself. Sometimes for short cuts to help......... but I suppose I could let you use it.  
  
She led him behind her desk. He looked cluelessly for a door. She opened the wall. He looked back at her with an arched eyebrow. "Go on." She said soothingly, "I can't let you believe you can kill her."  
  
"Are there a lot of secret passages?"  
  
"Actually, there are." She whipped her dark brown hair behind her shoulder. "But you don't go looking for them because you will NEVER find a single one.  
  
He began to walk down the stair case. It felt familiar. It was stone; it was reeking of mildew and dampness. It was almost like the one he had gone through last night...  
  
  
  
~With Usagi~  
  
  
  
Usagi looked at the construction site. It sent chills down her spine. It emitted a strange energy... She didn't like it. She continued to shoot the Dummy. It was a comforting thing. Pretending the dummy was Marmaru.........  
  
She looked over at Hiiro as the drill Sergeant passed her. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. He had kicked her forcefully enough to give her a crumbled expression. She began to black out, the taste of blood hung in her mouth.  
  
She lay her head down in the grass and was conscious long enough to see Hiiro burst into the field from breakfast. He ran to the Sergeant and brought his wounded elbow back and began to bring it forward.........  
  
  
  
~LATER~  
  
  
  
Usagi looked up and saw the ceiling. She had a terrible headache, her stomach hurt wildly, and her mouth still tasted of blood. She sat up painfully. She began to climb down the small ladder, the room was empty.  
  
She turned to look at the door. It wasn't even open. She sat on Duo's bunk; it smelled like him......... she could smell a faint trace of his natural spicy scent.  
  
(AN: My friend gets credit for the spicy part.)  
  
She sat back up as Hiiro entered the room. He stood solidly and proudly, he revealed a small smile. Smaller but similar to the one at the pool...  
  
"Hiiro? What happened? Where are Duo and the others?" she asked almost in a whisper. Her voice seemed to echo endlessly off the walls making her voice louder.  
  
"Somewhere else," he said. He shut the door with a small clink. Usagi stared at him perplexedly in confusion. He began to walk up to her slowly, and almost teasingly. He stood in front of her, staring down. He put a hand on her cheek. She started to look at him with a scared expression.  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't mean to scare you." He said barely moving his lips. The echo continued to ring through her ears.  
  
'What's happening?' she thought to herself, unable to move.  
  
He began to lean down towards her face. She got the courage to put her hand on his. It was warm, it felt comforting. She never let her eyes wonder from those entrancing Prussian ones......... it was a thought that would never pop into her mind.  
  
His lips began to edge closer and his eyes, ever so thinner. His breath was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. It was an overcoming sweetness, even more sweetly than sugar.  
  
Her lips began to become entrapped in his. Her eye lids felt heavy, they slowly began to fall.........ever so slowly......... she loved the feeling. It was astounding!  
  
She lay back and let him fall on top of her. She put a hand around his neck; it felt intensely hot, such as he was enjoying this. She heard her heart begin to beat wildly.  
  
She opened her eyelids, and suddenly, she was over come with an emotion of emptiness. Hiiro was gone and he floor was black; she appeared to be standing on nothing. She stepped forward and the emptiness engulfed her.........  
  
She fell and fell for an eternity..... like falling in a river and being swept away. She then came to an abrupt stop. She saw a small boy, he was riding a bike, that image flashed past, another of the same boy holding a lifeless woman. Then the small boy stood next to a girl with two small odangos of blonde. She held his hand.  
  
She watched the on coming things. Memories or whatever they were. She seemed to be invisibly standing in the middle of them.  
  
'01' was what she saw military people call Hiiro...  
  
She then, remarkably, saw the Hiiro she knew today. He began to proceed to cut a man's hand off and kill another. She saw Hiiro rush out to the field again as the sergeant brutally kicked her.  
  
Her heart leapt so abruptly at the replay that she awoke in a cold sweat. She began to pull the blankets off of her. Her hand brushed against something warm. She looked to her left to see Hiiro at her side. She let a loud sigh escape her while a silent tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
'Why? Was it a dream?' she thought, 'Why am I asking that?!' mentally, she slapped herself, 'Of course it was! But......... Then again, Hiiro... Ah, forget it!' She lay her head down gently on the crevice of Hiiro's neck and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
~A WEEK LATER~  
  
  
  
Usagi lifted her head then dropped it out of weakness.  
  
"C'mon Itooshi!" the nurse said. She stroked Usagi's head tenderly. It had been a week since the sergeant had injured her.  
  
It had turned out that the sergeant had last been seen near the construction site. Usagi had begun to get suspicious of that place...A new replacement for the sergeant would be found in less than a week.  
  
She would be glad to get rid of that man.  
  
"I can get up," she said putting an elbow behind her. Hiiro shook his head and laid her on her back.  
  
"You only make wounds open worse by struggling," he commented.  
  
"That's a lot for you to say," she replied eyeing his arm.  
  
"Now, now Mr. Kibou, you could have been injured permanently if he hadn't brought you to me. You could show a bit of gratitude."  
  
"And he could show me more than a couple of simple phrases," she snapped back.  
  
"What would you like to hear?" He asked sensitively.  
  
This took Usagi by surprise. She looked away from him to the nurse. "I'm sorry for snapping Hodoi Tamadachi........." She said. She had learned that this was the nurse's name after one of the higher officers had visited her. So Usagi began to gradually call her 'Hodoi Tamadachi.' She was the only person Usagi had had to talk to during the day while the boys were training.  
  
"It's alright," She replied sweetly, "I'll talk to you later Serena," she said smiling. Hiiro looked at Usagi for a surprised expression but found there was not one. The nurse left the room.  
  
"How does she know?" He asked.  
  
"Well, all I can say is 'How can she not have noticed?'"  
  
"What do you mean?!" He asked offended at the assumption of not knowing something.  
  
"I mean that my BREASTS ARE RIGHT ABOVE MY STOMACH! Therefore, while she wrapped my side she couldn't help but notice my CLEVAGE!"  
  
He looked at her questioningly as Duo walked in.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, "Any making out I should know about?"  
  
Hiiro stood up and held a gun to Duo's forehead.  
  
"I'm bringing her back to the room, help me with her now." he said flustered.  
  
"All right, all right! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Duo said playfully.  
  
Hiiro shot him a warning glance, and then proceeded to lift Usagi out of the bed princess style, she complained all the way down the hall... accompanied by many stares from other boys.  
  
  
  
Well, this is the end of this chapter. Sorry that I haven't been updating much... My step-dad just got rid of my dog which has been a part of my life for the last seven years. Plus I was disturbed by my friend eating leaves... it's kinda freaky but she says they are edible, being Bay Leaves, whatever those are... I will be putting this fic on hold for a little while to write a Hiiro/Usagi fic with Usagi being in my position. I have writers- block for this story at the moment so help is greatly needed. Please review with some ideas. Thanks for reading. (I will still congratulate my tenth reviewer.) 


	9. Chapter 09

Thank you for all the reviews!!! I know I promised to ask for no more than 10... But I felt bad because I only got SEVEN reviews on chapter 8... So I thank you all who DID review. I only posted this chapter because I couldn't wait to.  
  
Congratulations to my seventh (grrr... not tenth, seventh!!!!!!!!) reviewer WindRider-Damia! Thank you!  
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers  
  
Chapter 10: Feelings Revealed  
  
Hiiro and Duo threw Usagi onto Duo's bunk with a big thud. She began to remonstrate but Hiiro put a finger to her lips gently. She quieted.  
  
Duo looked from Hiiro, to Usagi, to his finger, and then back to Hiiro.  
  
"I'm going to go somewhere else... maybe a mile away," he began to mumble under his breath, "I just hope that's far enough away..."  
  
Hiiro shot Duo a warning glance and chased him a couple of feet out of the door, it shut behind him. Usagi tilted her head and could smell the spice of his skin. He always had a naturally spicy scent...  
  
Hiiro came back in with a small smile.  
  
"Where'd Duo go? Did he disappear into thin air again?" she said smiling with a chuckle. She quickly grabbed her stomach to ease to throbbing.  
  
"Somewhere else." he said with a note of teasing on his tongue. She opened her eyes wide and began to scoot back the best she could, the pain in her stomach crawling like an insect to her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't mean to scare you." He tranquilly soothed her.  
  
'Oh no! What's happening to me?! This was just like in the dream! No! But... how?' her head began to flood with thoughts of bewilderment. She hardly even noticed Hiiro was closing the distance between their faces.  
  
'Hiiro... I don't think... I've never thought about him this way... That's a lie between my teeth, Hiiro... What about Duo? Don't I love him? Or- is it that...yeah, he's the male version of all my friends put together, I guess...'  
  
She felt Hiiro's mouth meet and it collided with her thoughts, he flattened them into the back of her mind and she didn't even heed it. His lips were tender and careful, as if not to hurt her. She had never felt lips such as these... his breath was even more saccharine than it had tasted in her dream. It tasted better than candy, or chocolate, or even cotton candy.  
  
She began to lean back to make the butterflies in her stomach stop flapping so hard. His hand began to creep up to her face to caress her cheek. Marmarou had never touched her in such a caring way... he had always cared, she knew, oh how she knew... but he had never filled to his fingertips with a care as strong as she felt flowing through Hiiro's.  
  
Hiiro lay on the side of her breathing profoundly. He gave a small, fake chuckle. "The problem is, no matter how much I want to do this, I don't know if you want to..." He laid his head back and closed his eyes nonchalantly saying, "You make me get this feeling... I like it and hate it at the same time... Dr. J. would not appreciate me feeling these feelings... He would probably kill you if he knew..." His eyes closed tight as if it wounded him to think of it.  
  
"I guess we better not tell then." Usagi said. He looked at her uncertainly. She smiled comfortingly. "I liked you since the first time I saw you, Hiiro Brinks."  
  
His eyes widened. "You do remember?" he asked softly.  
  
"How could I forget?" She said as he came to kiss her once more.  
  
  
  
~Later~  
  
  
  
Trowa walked around the corner and saw Duo walking around the hall aimlessly, very much not like him not to be causing trouble. "What's wrong Duo?" Trowa asked urgently.  
  
"It's not fair!" Duo said pouting. "Hiiro's in there with Usagi enjoying himself with the door locked... she's not supposed ta' be his!" he complained.  
  
Trowa looked at him and shook his head. "You know, Duo... she's always had her eye on him, he's always had his eye on her. I don't get how you could've not noticed."  
  
Duo began to look irritated. "Why though?! Why?! One simple question! I want to know why Hiiro gets the babe and I'm left here outside the door to listen! He could at least be a bit quieter... I mean c'mon!" Duo signaled for Trowa to eavesdrop on the noises coming clearly through the door.  
  
A crowd of boys passed and overheard the noises from inside the room. "Oh, sounds like we got ourselves some gays in there." whispered one of the boys. Duo heard this and turned immediately and punched the boy. Blood from the boy's nose dripped on the floor.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that!" Duo screamed to the boys. The boys looked around in confusion.  
  
"Her?" One of the other boys asked.  
  
"She wandered in from the female side of camp..." Duo said making an excuse quickly.  
  
The boys' faces began to glow as they recognized a female voice. Trowa's face began to blush in sympathy for her. They walked away after inspecting the boys' nose. They began whispering "Maybe we should go to the other side of camp" and "Maybe we ought to go see if there are any other available whores..."  
  
"That's it! C'mon Trowa!" Duo said under his breath.  
  
Trowa followed loyally. Duo punched the guys who had called Usagi a whore, while Trowa beat the rest up. Duo relieved his frustration with Hiiro on the faces of these 'ugly punks' as Trowa began to insult them.  
  
Duo dusted his hands off and leaned against the wall in a tired appearance. Trowa punched the last boy out and leaned next to him. "That was the most fun I've had here yet..."  
  
Duo began to scoff, "They were so weak, not even ounce of blood loss through the whole lot of them and they're all knocked out! They wouldn't due to be Gundam Pilots like us." he said almost in a bragging voice. Trowa shot Duo a warning glare.  
  
"You shouldn't mention that here." He said harshly. Duo leaned with his full weight against the wall.  
  
"Nobody will ever know-ow-ow-ow." Trowa looked at Duo, he was...  
  
'In the wall?!' Trowa thought, 'How?!' He looked into the vast staircase; the massive door that Duo had fallen through was on the inside. He began to climb over Duo and walk up the stone steps.  
  
"Oh, thank you for helping me up," Duo said to nobody, "'Why, you're welcome Duo, It was a pleasure helping you up.'" He said in an egotistical imitation voice of Trowa.  
  
Duo got up and began to follow until he felt his braid grabbed by somebody from behind him. "I thought you were all-" He stopped and looked at Wu fei instantly in the face.  
  
"What are you doing, Braided Baka?" Wu fei asked circumspectly. "We're... we were going to follow this secret staircase up to wherever it leads."  
  
"Where are the Onna and Yuy?" Wu fei asked looking at the boys' body's on the floor.  
  
"You mean you went to go see her in the Hospital Ward?" Duo asked with a devious grin so wily that Wu fei was startled.  
  
"I was sent for," he said under his breath.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked with a grimace. 'That's strange... Why would Usagi ask for Wu fei?'  
  
"Well, where is she Maxwell?" He asked looking up the stairs where Trowa still stood speculating.  
  
"She's with Hiiro." Trowa said with a red hue to his face.  
  
"I'll be seeing her then." He said letting go Duo's hair.  
  
Duo spoke sooner than Wu fei could get to the door, "I think you would be better to stay with us for a while."  
  
"Why should-" He stopped mid-sentence and listened through the door. He could hear Usagi's voice saying: "You must be a perfect soldier to be this perfect-"  
  
Wu fei's eyes widened.  
  
"I think I will go with you, but I still don't like you." He said unsympathetically. Duo sighed and proceeded to walk up the stairs. When Wu fei was in, he shut the door behind them.  
  
An hour later, Duo began to complain. "I'm tired of climbing these damn stairs! When do they end?"  
  
"I would ask that question to Yuy." Wu fei said beneath his breathing.  
  
"I did hear that, Wu fei" Trowa said. "But I assure you Duo, they do end. I hope." he added.  
  
Wu fei sighed and kept walking. The stairs were made of old, damp, stone. It smelled musty; it was getting on his nerves.  
  
Wu fei began to hear a humming noise. "I swear when we get out of the place, I'm going to butcher that braid if you don't stop humming."  
  
"I'm not humming, I don't think you'd better try anyways... and besides you don't have you're sword thingy." he said almost imperturbably.  
  
"Want to bet?" Wu fei dared as Duo felt something razor-sharp prod his back.  
  
"Never mi-" Duo was intervallic by Trowa's announcement of amusement.  
  
"We're here." He suspected anyways. He could hear the humming too. It was getting louder by the second.  
  
"That's good because my muscles are pitching a fit." Duo said pleased.  
  
Trowa mutely slung the door open. Their ears were filled with the humming of machines and the singing of shouts. They looked around cluelessly. It was a Gundam manufacturing plant.  
  
"Our mission just got easier." Trowa said.  
  
He inaudibly shut the door and began to walk down the stairs once more.  
  
"What?! That's it?! We're not going to go in and bust their ass up?!" He asked waving his hands absentmindedly towards the door.  
  
"We have no weapons, they do. We can't do anything but wait for Quatre and Hiiro. Then we will pay them a nightly visit. Do you catch my drift?"  
  
"Yeah!" Duo said catching on, "We get our Gundams, and then we throw a party!"  
  
Trowa nodded his head, "Exactly."  
  
It seemed to take less time to go down the stairs than it did up them. But Wu fei couldn't get something out of his nagging conscience. He felt the piece of paper rubbing against his butt in his back pocket. His head began to hurt.  
  
Wu fei felt in his back pocket, he was the one assigned to give this note to Usagi. Due to his sneaky nature, he glanced at the note before running into Duo and Trowa in the hall. He hated to be the one to give this note to Usagi. He Knew how hard it was to lose some one you loved...  
  
Wu fei saw Usagi standing in the middle of the hall covered in sweat trying to regain her composure. She was arranging her, now utterly messed up, hair under her hat.  
  
He stood up as the crow flies (AN: straight up) and took the note out of his pocket. He thrust it into her hands.  
  
"For you."  
  
She took it with a smile. Trowa and Duo were looking at her. They thought she would be fine, they went back into the room to try and calm Hiiro, who more or less as solid as a block of cement and breathing deeply. Usagi's smile quickly turned into a sulk. She looked up at Wu fei.  
  
"Forgive me." she said. She hugged him tight, her stomach was steadily pulsing. The camouflage colors of his uniform began to blur and interweave into a puzzle. It was close to nothing as the pain that riddled her heart. She held Wu fei's hand. He was startled at her. But she continued to force tears back.  
  
"I want you to take your sword and aim it right here." She pointed her finger to her heart.  
  
Wu fei began to unsheathe is sword...  
  
  
  
Now people!!!!!!!! Time to send me 13 reviews! (To make up for the 3 I didn't get!!!!!!!!!!) I know all of you had to enjoy this chapter. If you didn't... You're either mentally ill or weird. . grrrrrrr... Well... please keep reading and reviewing! If you don't, you're the weirdest person alive because you don't want to know what the note says or if Wu fei's going to kill her or not!!!! Thanks everybody! 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay people, nothing to talk about so, on with the chapter!  
  
(Congratulations to my thirteenth reviewer, obsessed. I might add though, she reviewed 8 times... so I guess if I subtract her reviews... Then PrincessVi-Vi is my thirteenth reviewer. But I give credit to both of you. But ya'll wouldn't be #13 if you didn't have all the other wonderful people who reviewed. Thank all of ya'll!)  
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers  
  
Chapter 11: Loss Pains Every One  
  
Usagi stared at the katana blade. It was sharp and she had heard that most of the swords of the Chinese could slice a molecule in half. She would only feel a moment's worth of pain, and then it would all end.  
  
Wu fei lifted his sword up and put it against her heart, he was getting ready to push it through and penetrate it, gash it till it would beat no more. Wu fei then began to think.  
  
'I can't do this! What am I thinking? She doesn't deserve to die let alone should this onna want to die... if this onna can the make 'perfect soldier' do something like that, she won't die for a while. I can't let her do this.'  
  
"I won't." He said sheathing his sword. She looked at him in awe.  
  
"I want you to, I know you're a chauvinist...you should be happy!" She shouted at him furiously. He clenched his fist and shut his eyes firmly, as if to shut them would ease the pain her words carried, and would ease his own.  
  
"You know onna, I did love at one time, you don't need to assume! You cannot know the past or future!" He said waving his hand to his side and taking a step closer to her.  
  
She looked up at him and plummeted to her knees. His face held pain and anger mixed up into an expression she couldn't translate. She sighed and grasped the paper firmly in her hand. It held a burning sensation and it didn't feel as if it could do so much harm. She looked up at him and then looked back down at the paper trying to believe that she had read wrong.  
  
It had a newspaper clipping stapled to it that said:  
  
Car Accident Involving Tsukino Family  
  
The suburban family of the Tsukino's daughter, Usagi Tsukino, was falsely tried for drug smuggling and killed during transport through a bus accident over 3 months ago. Tragically, her body was never found. Her boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba, stated during an exclusive interview "I did not plant the drugs on her. I would never do that to her. My friend has already been checked for drugs or drug usage, I have been checked also. We are clean of drugs and I already had money saved for her bail...' he stopped mid- sentence and refused to continue and forced the press out of the room.  
  
A recent accident as of yesterday has killed the remainder of the Tsukino family. Eye witnesses say that they saw an apparently drunk driver bombard into the Tsukino family's car and they were knocked into a gutter. After this act, the police determined, the car's gas line had been knocked loose where gas was able to be spilled on the road. The heat from the car's engine ignited the gas into flames before officials could arrive on the scene to rescue the family. Burns still remain on the road and police are still tracking the crazed drinker. They have some leads on...  
  
Usagi stopped reading there. She couldn't take it any more. She looked up at Wu fei's aggrieved face.  
  
"I'm sorry Wu fei... I have no right to assume, like you said. I'm just so upset, It just," a tear rolled down her cheek, "It just..."  
  
"It just seems so flawed. So deceptive," he finished for her.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, "So unreal."  
  
He extended his hand towards her. She forced a smile on her tear-dropped face and took it. She stood up and tucked the note in her back pocket. "Thank you Wu fei." she said. "You shouldn't have been stuck with that job." she said, her voice wavering note to note.  
  
He patted her back in a comforting gesture. She grabbed his hand and held it against her shoulder. He let her do this. Weak onnas need a strong shoulder to cry on.  
  
He led her away from the room. He figured that she didn't need to confront the others about this yet, she wasn't ready. He led her along the bland halls of white talking to her and comforting her.  
  
"I don't understand!" She said, more reasoning with herself than Wu fei, "I never did anything bad! I mean I always tried to help in the ways that I could! I always did something good...I mean, I didn't study well, I didn't make good grades, I was always late. I didn't actually smuggle drugs of my own will...they were planted! And then I did change the way I studied for school! What in the moon's name did I do?!"  
  
"Moon's name?" Wu fei queried.  
  
"Oh," she could feel the sweat on the back of her neck; her spine began to tingle as if a thousand needles were piercing it, "I do that to be different... I like the moon a lot." she said making an excuse.  
  
"Well, I must say it's an odd habit." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Sorry, I just realized that I've been talking about me this whole time and you're just walking along with me listening..."  
  
"And...?" He urged her to continue.  
  
"I'd like to hear about you. I don't really know too much about you. I'd like to know."  
  
"Well..." He began to think about it.  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" She begged.  
  
"Okay, It's not a 'happily ever after story' though." He warned.  
  
"I can deal with that." She said shrugging the shoulder vacant of his hand.  
  
"Well, it starts not too long ago. My clan and I were pretty happy; we had some problems, but not many. And soon, all our problems were resolved, as was any small problems. Then, war rolled along and befell my clan. Oz killed everyone. I am the only survivor," he paused as if to debate whether he should say this or not. Finally, he continued, "They killed my fiancé."  
  
Serena grabbed the hand that wasn't on her shoulder and cradled it in hers. "I guess I didn't have a right to assume..." she whispered under her breath.  
  
"See, now don't you feel better?" he teased, very much unlike him  
  
"How so?" she said half in anger half in pleasantry.  
  
"You know you don't have it so bad." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You technically didn't cheat on your fiancé with Yuy since you broke up with him. So when you go home, you'll both be happy because in the paper it says he's innocent and you're innocent. So you can both get married in the end."  
  
"Earth to Wu fei! The paper also says I'M DEAD! " She almost blew her top at the biggest part he missed. "You're not always right, ya' know!" But instead of being offended, he began to genuinely laugh and smile. Something she never expected him to do.  
  
When he stopped, he almost sputtered: "Well won't he be surprised when you turn up on his doorstep!"  
  
Usagi's mood began to lighten as she saw Wu fei's smiles. He truly had feelings and he even had a fiancé.  
  
"You know Wu fei; I would never have suspected the sexist to have a fiancé! It would have been the last thing I would have suspected of you..." She began to get an almost devilish grin. "How old were you when you proposed?" She didn't give him time to answer. "Are you a virgin?"  
  
"I take pride in it." He said with the darkest hue that she had ever seen on his face Usagi was almost in awe.  
  
"Oh, did I ask a personal question?" she asked in a babyish voice. He turned his head the other way, yet he let his hand stay on her shoulder. They were approaching the doors to the back lawn where the field was bare except for the grass that was so green it was almost excruciating to look at.  
  
"No, it's not personal, but I don't advertise it." He said thinking back to the scene he had seen, and the racket coming from within the room.  
  
"I can't help it if the camp doors are emaciated." She ran ahead of him and burst through the door and into the sunlight. Her hair sparkled in the sunbeams so brightly that it appeared white. Her eyes became an even deeper and more pure blue than they had been before.  
  
Wu fei leaned against the white walls watching her dance to inaudible music. He began to smile. The sun became so bright that her uniform looked to be an elegant, flowing, white ball gown decorated with beads and jewels and a tiara on in her hair. He could have sworn she had wings and a small iridescent crescent moon upon her forehead. He began to walk to her.  
  
"Why are you dancing? I hear no music." He said examining the dress which began to get more transparent every step he took. He finally reached her and all the wonderful jewels and beads disappeared.  
  
He began to feel a sudden urge to dance and began to wonder why he had said there was no music. There was.  
  
She stretched a hand out to him so slowly it was as if in slow motion. Her eyes were no longer a crystalline blue nor the deeper blue he had seen from the distance. Her eyes were glowing like a sparkling light had been lit behind them. They began to glow so brightly that they began to change the grass, the flag pole, even the building, into an elegant tiled room.  
  
It was huge room which there was a throne at the end. The ceiling was a dome with a diamond chandelier hanging from it; it seemed impractical that the ceiling could support it. The floor was a pallid tile. He could no longer feel the softness of the grass beneath his feet. He couldn't even focus on that now. Her eyes were searching with the light that burned yet comforted his eyes. He could look away nor keep looking.  
  
He began to walk backwards away from her. This thing that was not the Usagi he knew. It was not human at all; it was a beast from infernal pits of hatred and sorrow. He looked around; the whole room was encased in people dancing as if he wasn't even present. Whatever it was, it began to reach through its eyes, and a big dark cloud began to come from them, seeking his heart. He looked swiftly for a window to lead to his quick escape.  
  
What he saw made his stomach tie in to a thousand knots; it felt like millions of needles were pricking his spine up and down, he was struggling to breathe. His muscles were so tense that he couldn't move.  
  
He saw Earth. A blood red, molten lava, burning-Earth.  
  
~With the Other Boys~  
  
Duo could feel his ears prick to strain to hear something wonderful.  
  
"Do you guys hear that?" He requested of their ears. They heard nothing.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat and leaned over to whisper to Duo with a tint of red on his cheeks. "You aren't soar because you didn't 'get anything', are you?"  
  
Duo craned his head away from Quatre, "Are you insane?! Of coarse not! When we get out of here I'll get a woman or two."  
  
Hiiro looked up, "You've never even had ONE woman in your life." His voice was still quavering and his hands were trembling badly from his last encounter with Usagi. He was trying to type on his laptop but had to delete every other word because it was spelled wrong or had to many letters. He found it pathetic that this was happening to HIM.  
  
"I've had them visit once or twice..."  
  
"More like 20 each woman!" Quatre corrected. "My security gaurds inform me of every visitor to visit the manor, Duo. You're lucky the maids like you enough to wash your bed sheets every visit-"  
  
"Shh!" Duo ushered to Quatre. Hiiro cocked an eyebrow at Duo's almost maroon face. Then a sneer appeared.  
  
"I hear music." Trowa interrupted. He got up and opened the door. It was echoing through the hall.  
  
Hiiro, now that he was trying to listen, heard the music too. "Shut the door, I can't contemplate." he ordered.  
  
"You hear it now?" Duo asked as they all shook their heads. Quatre stuck his head out the door to follow the sound. He left the others behind. What he heard was ballroom music more grand than any Queen's grandest ball music could be. Any queen from Earth anyways...  
  
Okay people! 10 Reviews fast!!!!!!!!!! Now, now, now!!!!!!!!!!! Thank ya'll so much for reviewing my last chapter and I'll try to get Chapter 11 up as fast as I can!!!!!!!!! (If I get 10 reviews that is... :P) 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay people, I promise you this chapter will catch your attention more than the last one did. I can bet money on it (nobody will get my money!) And I once again must warn those who have weak stomachs, don't read! I must warn Wu fei, Quatre, and Trowa lovers to not read either. On with the chapter... (I hate to make that announcement... \/.\/' *sigh* Mega violence, oh how cruel is my mind going to get?)  
  
(Congratulations for my tenth reviewer, Queen Piscies!)  
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers  
  
Chapter 11: To Be Heroic Is To Die, To Run Is To Face Guilt  
  
Quatre looked out from where he was standing on the pavement in the ominous shadow of the building. Usagi was standing in a graceful ballroom dress, hand outstretched to Wu fei, the other at her side. She looked to be offering a hand to him, such as to an agreement. Her lips were moving but he could hear nothing. Nothing was what he heard when he stepped from the door.  
  
His ears were singing the song that they sing when there is nothing for them to hear. He could see the wind blowing the grass but he could not hear it in his ears. He could hear past the song of his ear, he could hear his heart pumping blood through his body.  
  
~With Wu fei~  
  
Usagi held her hand out to him in sincerity. "Bring me the perfect soldier, Hiiro Yuy. Wu fei, if you help me, I can make you the strongest person alive. I can make you well known throughout the universe. I can give you so much."  
  
Wu fei began to look around frantically. He shouldn't be scared, yet he ignored the instinct telling him: You can't do it! She's to strong! You don't know what you're getting into! Stop it now!  
  
"Wu fei," she said seeing he was having trouble, seeing that her next words could bring him to her at the whim of her hand, "Wu fei," pausing, she let the tension build up in the atmosphere, "I can give you back your fiancé."  
  
He began to swell up with worry and fury; no one would make a fool of him, no one would insult Meiran that way. She was gone and her spirit at rest, to rouse her spirit would displace her in the skies. He could recall her fine hair that always smelled of vanilla, her thin and mischievous eyes of black. He recalled their first kiss...  
  
He grabbed his katana from his sheath. He would not let this thing harm Usagi; he would not let it disturb Meiran's soul. If he stabbed her and wounded her enough, the demon would leave because her body could not support it any more, and he could proceed to help her to the hospital ward...fast.  
  
Wu fei began to charge through the room full of people towards the black oil-looking liquid that protruded through the pupil of her eyes.  
  
"I will not let you harm her!" Wu fei screamed as he began to run, sword at hand, towards her.  
  
"FOOL!" She screamed as he took the charge. "You can never go back now! You've gone too far this time; you've chosen wrong Wu fei!"  
  
It was no longer her voice.  
  
~With Quatre~  
  
Quatre began to look on the events in horror. His mouth was opened wide in awe. He witnessed as Wu fei ran up to her and was taken aback as the coal- colored liquid began to lift him from the ground by his throat, his feet slowly departing from the ground, his heels began to lift, then his toes began to hang in midair. He struggled, legs kicking wildly like a helpless animal... or a man being hanged. He was sure that if there was sound, he would hear Wu fei's pained screams and pleas. He was sure that if sound were able to carry his voice, it would have hung in the air for all to hear, but sound wasn't letting that happen... In the next minute, his great effort began to slow down; he began to lose strength in his arms and muscles, ever going slower... time was trying to prolong his death, as if to savor it.  
  
Then, his katana dropped to the ground as he gave up struggling to live. His hand dropped from trying to pry the thing from his neck, he was tossed lifelessly on the ground as if he were garbage, head lolling and eyes staring. His neck and hands looked burnt where the thing had touched.  
  
Quatre looked on in terror and shock. He was too stunned to even move. The dress began to disappear from her leaving her bare skin open for the world to see, not that he hadn't seen her before. He looked around to see if there was anyone who could help him.  
  
No one was there.  
  
He stood astonished; the black liquid then began to vacate into her eyes once more. She then looked down, indisputably sorry. Now that it was over, sound willed to be heard once more.  
  
Even from the distance he was at, he took notice of her mutter under her breath, 'fool.' It had a mourning and bitter sound to it. Quatre stood, rooted like a brilliant grand oak with shining green leaves in the middle of spring... rooted to the spot.  
  
He saw a tear leak unhurriedly from her eye and down her face to her breast before she turned her attention to him. He stared straight into her innocent looking crystalline blue eyes, but they weren't that innocent.  
  
An image passed through his mind's eye. Earth was burning to crisp and erupting lava to the surface world where it could wreak havoc, the once green land now molten rock. He forced the image from his head.  
  
"You will not help me either Quatre?" She demanded as her voice echoed all around him as if coming from the sky itself. He shook his head; he wouldn't help a monstrous thing such as her even if he didn't know what she was asking. "So be it. Your fate is sealed as so to Wu fei's."  
  
She turned to face him, keeping eye contact as she did so. He heard a choking sound come from her before she grabbed her throat in aching pain, but a smile was playing on her lips. Then is when it came, the true extent to the blackness. The skies of Earth began to get dark. He looked up in surprise then quickly back down to her. The grass was almost a sinister and dying green in the shadow of the dark cloud, the atmosphere itself seemed engulfed and thrown to the side and replaced by a fighting and tense mood.  
  
The black oil substance was leaking from her mouth, the iris and pupil of her eye, then her nostrils, until it finally seemed to be coming from the pours of her skin. An immense cloud of it began to form overhead and then it stopped protruding when he could no longer see but a bit of the sky. It was swirling in the sky in an immense circle.  
  
He shook his head, this couldn't be happening. This wasn't real... could it be?  
  
She raised her hand above her head and spread her fingers far apart; she then brought her hand rapidly downward, with a sinister gleam in her eye, to her feet in a fluent motion all the while keeping her eyes on his.  
  
She was almost hypnotizing him.  
  
The big black cloud then came down as if alive aiming for Quatre. He looked up breaking eye contact with her. The cloud kept coming and coming as he waited for it to collide with him. Then she stood up with a pleased smile.  
  
"Good riddance." she said, her voice again echoing, and with the sound of fulfillment.  
  
He snapped at the sound of her echoing voice and began to run inside the building, his heart pounding blood through his ears. He began to run as the blackness smashed through the glass doors, beating and overwhelming the white hallway in a searching attempt to find him.  
  
He took a chance glance behind him, everything the sloshing liquid touched turned brown and withered the walls, the floor, and the lights. Perhaps Wu fei could have survived if it weren't for the brown and brunt spots on him.  
'Maybe Wu fei could have lived if I intervened...' he thought, blaming it on himself. He felt an utter loss at the feeling he got of the memory. He felt guilty, but he did not let this affect his running from the enormous splattering substance. 'I'm almost to the room. I hope I can make it! Help me Sand Rock '  
  
The door came into view as he passed a boy in the hall, he was walking with his back to Quatre, there was nothing he could do, and to stop was to die. He would serve to help others alive...  
  
He could hear the pained screams of the boy as he was engulfed by the black, darkness. He could only imagine the thing killing him and burning his flesh slowly as if to torture. The boy did not deserve it but he could do nothing now.  
  
He reached the door which behind it would be Duo, Trowa, and Hiiro. He burst in breathing heavily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trowa asked looking at Quatre's wrought face.  
  
He didn't answer, he just stood there catching his breath for a mere five seconds before the grease-like stuff came stretching passed the door turning the floor and the door pane brown; it was stretching itself from all the way outside.  
  
It then began to stop stretching and began going cautiously for Quatre, oh so slowly as if treasuring the moment. Quatre still had his back turned gasping for breath and his throat feeling cold and dry, he was sure it would appear white if he looked in a mirror. The thing cared not if its victim was helpless and tattered by now; it only carried the will of the body it came from.  
  
Duo sprang forth, being closest to the door, and shut it tightly smashing it into the thing.  
  
"What the hell was that thing?!" He asked stepping back from the door and patting Quatre on the back as if to help him catch up for all the oxygen lost.  
  
"It-" he paused sucking in air and holding the stitch in his side to console it, "Usagi." He paused looking at Hiiro; he found it hard to tell what he saw, so he just left it out and decided to continue, taking in another sharp intake of air, "Wu fei is dead. We're next with the whole camp if we don't get out of here."  
  
Hiiro stood up and grabbed his gun heading towards the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trowa demanded. "That thing could still be behind the door and you're going to stick you're head out to look?"  
  
"It could have burned its way through the door by now if it wanted." He said twisting the knob and throwing the door open.  
  
It wasn't there; Hiiro heaved a sigh of relief and went to get his lap top. Duo began to stand next to him ranting.  
  
"Are you nuts? If we go that way we could surly get killed!" He said.  
  
Trowa put a hand on Duo's shoulder and jabbed his thumb towards the window. Duo went to look and saw the threatening color of the sky; it was all out there too, imitating clouds almost. Quatre stood straight up now that his breath had caught up to his lungs.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" He said leaning against the door pane while Hiiro began to pack extra bullets.  
  
"We are going to run, we can't fight it, we'll have to kill its origin, or blow it up." Hiiro said with an agitated expression, as if it might be hard to find whatever the origin was.  
  
A cruel laugh erupted from Quatre's vocal cords, "You don't realize what you're saying Hiiro!" he said laughing after the last word with a smile that was too cruel to be on his face. "Oh, to see it come from her skin! To see her bleed all the killing solution! To see her bleed poison that could wipe the entire earth to burning rubble!" He then paused and started to laugh at his own words.  
  
Hiiro grabbed Quatre's collar. "Oh! How it was to see Wu fei strangle! To see his body flail! To stand there and feel as helpless as a puppy! I joined the war to make that feeling subside, but has only resurfaced!" His face became mixed with tears and laughter; it became apparent that his tears were of desperation.  
  
He let go of Quatre's collar, "Get a hold of yourself. We don't need you in this condition." Hiiro said.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right." Duo said walking towards Quatre who stood in the middle of the door way. Then he saw something by his foot.  
  
Trowa must have seen it too, "Move, Quatre!" He demanded with urgency in his voice.  
  
He only stood there in bewilderment. Then something burning grabbed his foot and tripped him. The floor began to burn even more where the liquid had touched it previously. Quatre began to plea and turned to hit the thing as hard as he could; only wounding his hands to bloody bone.  
  
"Run! Get out of here while you can! I will not die uselessly!" (AN: Corny, ne?)  
  
Duo began to grab Quatre's wrist in an attempt to save him, or what was left of him. Quatre used what remained of his strength to shake off Duo.  
  
Duo looked back at him helplessly. Trowa grabbed Duo's shoulder and jerked him away and running down the hall with Hiiro on their heels. He turned with that last image in his head of Quatre. The last thing he would ever remember of Quatre would be what he saw of that bloody scene.  
  
Now all he could do was flee from the thing for his life instead of Quatre's.  
  
Hiiro was running his fingers along the wall, he was looking for something. His fingers were rough and calloused from where they worked so much. Against the wall, they sounded like paper rubbing against velvet. Then his eyes grew wide, and he began to aim his gun at the wall.  
  
With a disquieting crack, the wall began to swing open. Hiiro began to run through it, Trowa and Duo began to quickly follow suit. The blackness was finished devouring Quatre and was in quick pursuit.  
  
Duo slammed the door. "My freakin' heart is about to pound out of my chest!" he screamed following them up the stairs.  
  
"Well, it's better to let it pound out of your body than to let that thing get a hold of it." Hiiro stated over his shoulder with no emotion of fear what so ever.  
  
They were running so fast it seemed like they had only been running for a couple of minutes and had lost the awful creature. Hiiro could see a door in the dimly lit stone stair way. He motioned for the others to quiet their breathing so they could enter silently.  
  
They began to stalk their way into the now-deserted factory, shutting the door behind them. The reason why it was empty? They had no clue. They only knew it would be easier to formulate a plan in here, in silence. It was brightly lit by lights and the floor was slick and empty of even dirt.  
  
Trowa gave a sharp groan behind Hiiro and Duo. When they looked back, they were appalled.  
  
A long spike had been forced through Trowa's stomach formed of the same thing that the blackness had been made of. He was staring down at it but he quickly took action and pulled the thing from his gut throwing it to the ground far away from him.  
  
A charred hole lay through him; he was gasping for breath and dared not make a sound. He quickly stumbled for a wall to slide to the floor with and fell to the nearest one grasping his stomach, when he looked up, his eyes grew wide.  
  
A barrage of the same kind of spikes pinned him to the wall next to his face and arms. He flinched not once, for he had had knives thrown at him in the circus. But the things began to pull apart and cover his whole body smoldering his flesh as the blackness had done to Quatre. He took his last chance and breath to signal to them to look over their shoulders. They were never to see Trowa's face again.  
  
Duo dug the half-moon circles of his nail so far in his hand that he began to bleed. With a single sparkling tear of angst rolling down his cheek, he began to look behind himself with Hiiro doing the same.  
  
There stood Usagi.  
  
Okay people! I hope your hanging on the end of your seats! Now, I need an opinion, do I re-rate my book to R? Send me 10 reviews telling me what the rating should be now that I have so much violence. And, hey, if you want to, you can give me reviews telling me how mean I am for killing everyone! (almost everyone anyways) 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, the last chapter was 'confusing' to too many people. So, if I have not explained something in this chapter, fell free to e-mail me or ask (and I think I will get a WHOLE lot of questions.) Now, I don't have much to say but what I say makes sense... doesn't it? Nah, because I only had a couple of people, literally, who weren't confused. Those must have been the smart people. (Hey, hey! I'm only joking because anyone who reads my book is smart, *Cheesy smile*) No, I don't even know you people but I know your smart 'cause you just are! And I'm not going to mention any names, but the person who cussed me out with every Japanese word they knew, I didn't understand a word you said. You called ME confusing?! One more thing for the people so impatient for the scouts! Read the name of the chapter and get excited! (Oh! And I have to move my Relena lover warning to this chapter...)  
  
(Congratulations to my tenth reviewer, Senshi's Tenshi)  
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers  
  
Chapter 12: Scouts Rock the Scene  
  
Usagi held a menacing grin on her face. It held too much pleasure and to much bitterness. She had her hands on her hips and held another spike in her hand. She wore a black, shining, almost leather cat suit. It snaked around her body and fit every curve and even every crease of her finger. The neck was at a low V-cut which revealed her cleavage from beneath the tied strings which held the two sides together. It was not a modest suit at all, Hiiro hated to see her in it. She truly looked evil, more evil than anybody would have eternally suspected.  
  
Hiiro ruefully lifted his gun and began to aim right at her forehead. He did NOT want to do this at all. He... he just couldn't. Her angelic face twisted with cruel pleasure, hatred, and revulsion. He lowered his gun.  
  
"What did you do to Usagi?" He asked with a small waver of anger in his voice. He looked with Prussian blue eyes to meet the body, the image, the lie. It was anything but Usagi. He let his gaze wander and examine, to show a sign that what would prove it wasn't her. Then he saw it.  
  
He stopped breathing for a while; Duo noticed and put a hand on his shoulder. He began to watch Hiiro's gaze intently. But he found Hiiro still wasn't breathing. Duo began to follow his stare and began to search Usagi's face for anything Hiiro could be staring at. Then he saw the figure in the background, what Hiiro had seen.  
  
He abruptly hit Hiiro on the back to make him inhale. Hiiro shot him an agitated glance but quickly raced his eyes back to where they had been before.  
  
"Duo," Hiiro began almost inaudibly, "I need to distract her, will you help me?" Hiiro looked at him silently, Duo nodded his head warily.  
  
Hiiro began to run straight in front of Duo, he followed quickly.  
  
"You have to do better than that you two, you're the flies and I am the hand that holds the swatter." She gave a cruel laugh from the depths of her stomach; this voice was not the Usagi he knew. "One, two, I'm coming for you." She began to sing, "Three, four, let blood poor. Five, six, hear the triggers click. Seven, eight, clean your slate. Nine, ten, you won't live..."  
  
She gave a series of harsh laughs and began to throw the spikes at them randomly while twirling in the air. She kept repeating the rhyme over and over again until she had made them jump at everything around. She was driving it into their heads.  
  
Usagi caught the sight of blonde out of the corner of her eye, and then she was blinded by maroon.  
  
"You leave my Hiiro and his friend alone!" Screamed the voice of the female on top of her, she had been knocked to the ground. "You leave them alone! Die!"  
  
Hiiro was almost embarrassed for the figure but he had no time to do anything but warn.  
  
"Get away from her! She'll hurt you!" He screamed eagerly, she didn't deserve to die. (AN: Well she obviously wants to die anyways... *thinks back to cliff*)  
  
It was too late now, the cat suit began to spring from inanimate to living and began to wrap around her tender flesh. "Oh!" Usagi said with a wicked smile, "She tastes pretty good doesn't she, Shinu?" (AN: Shinu= to die)  
  
Hiiro looked at her in anger. Relena was engulfed by the blackness too, engulfed by hatred and sullenness.  
  
Usagi saw his distraught face and began to stand up walking in pleasure. She walked up to Duo who stood in shock staring at her.  
  
"Oh," she gave a long and delighted note, "My, my! What have we here? Such a strong build and a sturdy chin. Camouflage uniform, boots, and a hat? Such orderly people aren't we?" She asked in a voice meant to charm looking at both of them, in the foreign voice that was too old to be coming from the body it was. She began to lean against his body and play with his braid, twiddling it back and forth in each hand.  
  
"Do I get you excited?" She asked looking down, "Do I fill your fingertips with pleasure? Or anger? Do I antagonize you so?" She began to nibble the lobe of his ear and send chills parading down his back.  
  
"No," he stated, "You fill me with joy and contentment. Or actually Usagi, I mean." He smiled at her enraged face; she did not expect that answer.  
  
"You're always a smart aleck then?" She inquired, "You're always happy?"  
  
"Only the REAL Usagi would know the answer to that question." He countered.  
  
She blew an irritated breath. "Well, the real Usagi cannot reach into your mind and see the church. See the stained glass patterns and," she paused smartly, "and she cannot see Solo."  
  
Duo took a sharp breath and stepped back quickly. Hiiro took the chance to aim his gun at her and take as many shots as he could.  
  
The suit absorbed them all. Hiiro paused and began stare, it was impossible. She began to sigh. "You don't understand baby." Hiiro cringed at the name she called him, "I am superior! There is no way to beat me!" Her voice began to ring with such unfamiliarity in it that Hiiro didn't understand why he felt sick to his stomach; nauseated.  
  
"No way huh?" Another strange voice inquired.  
  
Four girls landed in between them. They wore skirts that were short, to the upper thighs. They wore different colors and had different looks and hair. But now was not a time to study them. Now was time to focus on Usagi.  
  
"Shinu, get 'em!" She said with that ever lingering smile.  
  
The blackness began to come from the suit in a tidal wave of inescapable greatness that all Hiiro and Duo could do was watch it with utterly failing reflexes. Dodging left, right, up, down, angles... it came from all directions at once until they could dodge no more. They couldn't see the girls anymore nor could they afford to search for them.  
  
Duo was entirely stretched to his nerve's ending, he couldn't take any more. He couldn't stand here helplessly anymore.  
  
"All right! Now is the time to get serious!" He announced as began to fight for an opening. When he saw it about ten minutes later, he began to run, to run towards Usagi.  
  
"Give her back you damn monster! Deliver her to us!" He screamed with threats of tears pouring over the brim any second. He stopped only a foot away from her. "Give her back you bitch!" He began to bring his arm back and aim for her chest.  
  
"Ha! You think words will penetrate my Shinu better than physical attacks? I laugh at the way humans think!" She turned from him with her back openly exposed and arms crossed, "You're a waste of my time!"  
  
He ignored her comments and aimed straight for between her shoulder blades, he thrust his fist forward for Wu fei, Quatre, Trowa... and even Relena. To relieve his anger and grief.  
  
She gave a pained scream as Duo's hand collided with her back. Yet Duo stared in awe as his fist penetrated through the blackness. He felt no pain, no anger, no sadness, no bitterness, no... anything.  
  
His emotions were washed away in a tide pool full of warmth, full to the brim. Like his tears. He began to feel around with his hand. It felt as if it were not his, as if his hand was replaced by new, old replaced with fresh. It felt wonderful.  
  
It seemed as if every moment of his existence had waited for this very moment, this very second, this very purpose. His eyes began to grow wide and entranced as Usagi stay frozen in one spot. He began to feel light headed and his vision blurred. It slurred the image of the four girls fighting the enormous blackness that threatened to swallow him whole. The image of Hiiro running to him slurred with the image of the floor coming ever closer to eye level.  
  
He could barley make out a body across the room, far away from his dimming vision. He could see something brown covering half of the creamy color protruding from a camouflage suit.  
  
He could feel his hand grasp something warm as his hand began to come from her skin.  
  
It wasn't black with the cat suit anymore. It was a normal cream peach. The way he remembered it. He closed his eye as he felt a small body fall on him.  
  
~Who'd have guessed?! You don't know what's going on right? Well, I'll type chapter thirteen really quickly... that is, after I get 10 reviews. *wicked smile* 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay people! I, once again, did not get ten reviews and that is why I have not posted for a while...but I must add that I replaced chapter 12 instead of removing then updating... so this must be the reason that I did not appear on the front page under the recent updates... oh well... On with the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Congratulations to my eighth reviewer, Martian Saturnian!)   
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers  
  
Chapter 13: The Nurse and the Crystal  
  
Duo looked up and his vision was blurred still. He could see a figure leaning over him with a bright light illuminating it. He quickly got up from his laying position and stood to look around. The light was bright he could see nothing through his blurs right now.  
  
"Relax Duo! Relax!" He heard a familiar and sweet voice soothe, Usagi's voice.  
  
He quickly ran up and hugged the figure tightly. "You've gotten flat- chested Usagi! I didn't expect that to ever happen!" His voice wavered and differed from note to note. His vocal cords troubled him, he couldn't control his voice.  
  
"What are you talking about braided baka!?" said the figure he was cuddling; Wu fei obviously.  
  
Duo stumbled backwards and began to look around. He felt light headed and warm inside. He felt like he was drunk. He saw a blur of yellow and began to stumble over to it.  
  
"Ah! Usagi! You're all better now!" He said with a big smile as his feet slopped on the floor, he was oblivious to everything around him now. "I'm so glad that you're not that monster thingy-ma-bobber anymore!" He said as he slouched over the figure.  
  
"Hold on a second Duo! I'm Quatre!" said the figure with blonde.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" He said as he slouched on the seat next to him, his voice striking high notes. "Where is Usagi?"  
  
Hiiro interrupted. "Duo, I hope you know that they had to shave your head while you were asleep. They had to give you stitches."  
  
Duo immediately sat up and began to feel his head. He gave Hiiro an evil glare while even Trowa and Wu fei were laughing hard. Hiiro stood with a sneer upon his face.  
  
"Why'd you go an' do that?!" He said walking to the figure putting his left foot in front of his right and almost stumbling to the ground but catching his balance. "I want you to fix me right now!" He demanded.  
  
This only brought more laughter from the others. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks from humiliation and annoyance; they had taken it a perverted way. Then he felt a muscle in his back tighten and all laughing stopped; yet he was sure they were still smiling.  
  
The muscle began to pull and pull until he was leaning over and his braid sweeping the floor. He couldn't keep the sparse grunts and groans forced from his throat. Nobody stood forward to help him. Then it stopped. It just...quit.  
  
"What was all that about Maxwell?" Wu fei asked a serious and concerned look on his face.  
  
Duo stared at him and began to understand that his hate and anger only masked his body. He had a heart and soul... just a very good mask. He looked at Hiiro and realized that his vision had become normal and he could see every thing better. Everything to the small specks of dust on the desk next to where he had been laying.  
  
"It was this." Hiiro said tossing a small green bottle towards Wu fei, who caught it and began to examine the exterior.  
  
"This is all she could get on short notice!? Such old medicine, invented in A.D. [after death] wasn't it? C'mon! This is A.C.! [after 1st colony] She could have gotten something better than this... Shows how sophisticated this camp is..."  
  
"Were you worried about me Wu fei?" Duo asked. Not a smile or a snicker. Not A trace of a doubt that Wu fei did care; yet he knew he would not only have a small chance of him admitting it. But he felt that he would confess it.  
  
"Yes." He said in a proud tone, "I may not like you, but you are a teammate and I respect your acts back there." Then his tone stiffened into a warning, "But if you expect anything from here on then I suggest you forget it because, like I said, I don't like you."  
  
Duo couldn't help but smile as Wu fei sat back in his seat and began to rub the sheath of his sword. The seat was a bright orange and collided with the formal camouflage. He looked at Trowa.  
  
"Did it hurt?" he asked with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips to see him alive.  
  
"Did what hurt?" He asked in a small amount of misunderstanding, yet he knew what the question meant.  
  
"Did it hurt to die?"  
  
"Actually," he began, "it's an indescribable feeling. There are no words that can ever measure to what it felt like. It was painful, yet it was pleasurable. It felt like a thousand needles eating my flesh, yet it felt like a smooth cream being spread over me. There are no words I can use."  
  
Quatre and Wu fei nodded as they, too, remembered the feeling. Then Usagi cleared her throat. Duo turned around and joy took over his face as he began to walk towards her. And for some reason she held up a pair of pants.  
  
"What are those for?" he asked looking around to see if his surroundings could have anything to do with them.  
  
"That medicine makes you feel drunk and stupid. It then breaks fever by making your muscles tense and your drunkenness then goes away. You were unfortunately out of the bed when that happened. And you're so over come with joy you haven't noticed your not wearing any."  
  
A smile appeared on her beat red face. She gave a small laugh as he began to slip them on. "Thanks he mumbled under his breath as he quickly leaned down and kissed her. He could hear a gun being cocked and ready to shoot as he ran from the hospital and supposedly down the hall.  
  
"I'll go easy on him..." Hiiro said, no note higher than the other, all notes even and plain as the first, "Only because he saved us all."  
  
He looked at Usagi with a loving gesture. He knew what she thought; she thought that he couldn't love her because she began to think that he could not love a monster. She had said that she would explain the four girls that battled blackness, and how they had appeared the gone as quietly as they came.  
  
But he saw her as a goddess. She is beautiful, smart, funny, and so many other things he could not name...like she is enchanting to him. He could never think this of her. His first and only love.  
~With Duo~  
He looked up at the ceiling; he began to listen to their conversation, for he had only gone so far as the door. He held his right hand to his bare, muscular chest. His heart was beating rapidly. No girl he had ever met did the things to him that Usagi did.  
  
He could feel the spikes from the thing he had gotten from Usagi's body digging in to his hand. He extended his hand to examine the figure. It was no bigger than a walnut. It was a misty-transparent color and was shaped like an eight-pointed star all around. He began to wonder what it was.  
  
"Duo! You're awake!" Mrs. Hodoi Tamadachi, the nurse, said as she was walking down the hall, obviously coming in from a lunch break. She began to walk faster until she was facing him directly. He hid the small crystal in his pocket.  
  
"Oh, they volunteered to watch you while I was eating breakfast. I wanted to be here when you woke to keep you in the bed...I'm sorry, it must have been painful for you... that is, if you stood up..."  
  
He gave a small 'ha' as he stood up from against the wall. "My braid was literally touching the floor and it felt like my muscles couldn't get any tighter..." He gave a small laugh at the foolishness of it.  
  
She leaned in a bit further, closer to his uncovered chest; his heart began to beat faster than he had ever heard it beat before. He noticed a sparkle in her green eyes. (An: If I said her eyes were a different color, I'm sorry.) He looked at her perfectly curled brown hair; it bounced flawlessly up and down as she moved. He began to look her up and down. She wasn't old at all... in fact, very youthful.  
  
"Oh! I was so worried about you! I was afraid that you would never wake up! But here you are, standing in front of me! I would hate to lose a patent the same age as me because I know for a fact that a person my age has never fulfilled a complete life and-"  
  
"Hold on a second! Your fifteen?!" Duo asked amazed.  
  
"When the colonies attacked my settlement, I had to help my mother. She couldn't handle it alone... This is when I was nine...I shortly became a certified nurse with practice when I was eleven. I had no other choice."  
  
"So, are you some kind of super-genius?" He asked, still in awe that such a young child could become a nurse.  
  
"I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders. "But I guess we better go inside. You've been asleep for-" she stopped as if to count resting one elbow in the palm of her other hand and tapping her head with her finger while tapping her foot. After a second, she got the answer she was looking for. "Yeah! Two weeks and four days. You've been asleep that long."  
  
Duo stopped and let his mouth hang open in astonishment.  
  
~Well... Another chapter and another 10 reviews, or actually 12 becase some people don't like to review!!!!!!!!! Nah, I'm joking! Only 10. Lets get this going! And if you are confused about something and really, really want an answer... just tell me what you're confused about and I will make sure to answer it in the next chapter! UL! [Updates Later] /\_/\ 


	14. Chapter 14

Okay people! Thank you for reviewing. For my former reviewers, as you've noticed, I've changed the name of my book. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you. On with the story! But before I do, I want to say to the person who reviewed under the name 'You're an IDIOT' 1.) I never asked you to read it 2.) If you have a problem with my story let me read and criticize yours 3.) Who the he|| rotated a stick up you're a$$?!  
  
(I could not get my tenth reviewer because the site is overloaded at tis point in time)  
  
*I do not believe in disclaimers  
  
Chapter 14: The Crystal in Action  
  
Duo looked around the corner and into the room that held his five friends. He walked towards Usagi and the nurse followed at his heel. He sat next to Usagi and the nurse looked at her.  
  
"Thank you Usagi. I mean-" She eyed Duo's pants trying to emphasize her meaning.  
  
"Oh! No problem Hodoi!" She gave a small smile with red on her cheeks.  
  
"Now." Hiiro demanded, "Tell me." A look on his face told her not to joke around and that this was no time to fool.  
  
"Okay...I'll begin from where I ran into my cat, Luna-" She began to go into thousands of stories of sailor moon, of her losses and her gains. Her friends and enemies, Sailor Chaos and Sailor Galaxia. She began to cry at some points and then laugh at others. It was four hours later before she was able to finish.  
  
"So," Trowa said, "You're relation with the Tokyo Police force is actually being Sailor Moon and you have no way to prove this to us because you're amulet is at your home on your dresser collecting dust."  
  
"I have this doohickey thingamabob." Duo said grabbing the misty rock from his pocket and shoving it in her hand. She studied it carefully as if this might be a playfull trick. "I got it from your body when I was inside you. Or my hand anyways," He added cautiously giving a glance at Hiiro.  
  
"You did?!" She asked in amazement. She stood up with it and began to pace, mumbling to her self, "Could it be...no, no, no...maybe...nah...I don't get it!" she strained in frustration. She walked on minutes on end trying to decide on a hypothesis that was possible.  
  
"That little thing is what caused the evil inside of you." Wu fei said, rubbing his neck and eyeing the thing. "When I look at it, my neck and hands burn where I touched it."  
  
"Yes, whole body gets the feeling it had when I was dieing, but of a much lesser volume." Quatre added in.  
  
Trowa began to study them with no concerned look on his face, not a glimmer in his eye, but the air carried his worry through the room. "My stomach throbs where the spike entered my body, I guess no where else because I was already dieing at that point."  
  
Hiiro put his leg on his chair and pushed his hand through his mess of brown hair. He rested his head on his knee and gritted his teeth.  
  
"What's wrong Hiiro?" Duo asked in a concerned look that hardly ever crossed his face. "I'll get you some Tylenol real quick-"  
  
"No!" Hiiro ordered.  
  
Usagi looked at him in a sorrowful glance. "I'm sorry Hiiro, did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No," he said, "I feel it too."  
  
"Feel what?" Duo asked in confusion, "You didn't die. You were there with me."  
  
"I did. It was right after you announced it was time to get serious. You were aggravated. I tried to call for assistance... but it got me through the throat. I couldn't vocalize." He looked to the floor, "It was worse than getting shot... worse than breaking my arms or legs. Worse than any pain I have experienced. I was slowly burning away, but all I could think about was Usagi."  
  
She smiled as she looked at the clock. But then a question crossed her mind. "Hiiro," She demanded, "when were you shot? When did you break your bones?"  
  
"I can't answer that," he simply stated.  
  
"Why not?!" She shouted in an annoyed and exasperated tone.  
  
"Because then, I will have to kill you." He left it at that.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
It was, luckily, a beautiful Sunday again. Because of religions, the boot camps could not make them work or train. The pool's thermometer was up to a warm temperature, for it was nearing winter and the pool stayed one temperature because of the heater.  
  
The water of the pool shined brilliantly in the sun and the trees began to change their blankets to brown and red. It was the most beautiful thing Usagi had seen. The city had very few trees. And to witness this was a new experience.  
  
But she witnessed this through the barbed-wire fence that held the prisoners in; the laboring and training prisoners that would go and join the army when they left this god-forsaken place. She would return home and forget the army and military forces. She would be happy to get a break from the consistent working, moving, racing, training, and punishment.  
  
Speaking of punishment... Duo was undergoing a very rigorous one. He had to stand on top of a pole and hold both arms out at shoulder level. And for three hours straight, if he moved, five minutes would be added. She was astonished at what he got this chastisement for. Nobody would have guessed.  
  
Taking fudge from the general's office. Whoopee. What an offense. Usagi didn't understand the concept of three hours for one chocolate. But there was nothing she could do.  
  
But, after claiming temporary insanity the general stated that he didn't remember kicking or assaulting her. That was just fine; he went easier on her now. But she guessed it wouldn't be long before he buckled down more.  
  
She was on her toes more and she held her guard for more than anything conspicuous. She calmed down a bit after a while. She got less jumpy, and she kept the conversations and meetings between Hiiro and herself down to a lower volume. She was happy through this now. She had everything she wanted.  
  
But, after two weeks, Duo began to study the object more closely since nobody but Usagi and himself could get near it. He began to form guesses that were strictly scientific and to his training. But one would guess Duo would be the kind of person to say things of aliens.  
  
"I was thinking Usagi-" Duo began, but Wu fei interrupted.  
  
"You were actually thinking for once?!" Wu fei stated in fake amazement, all meant through sarcasm.  
  
They were sitting in the cafeteria for the last meal of the day and it was Usagi, Duo, Wu fei, and Hiiro who sat at the table. Hiiro was mindlessly typing on his laptop. The cafeteria was loud and deafening. But the table in which they occupied was empty in every seat except for the four they sat in.  
  
There were blue stools that crooked to one side to allow legroom. They were latched under the table to where they would not budge. And the tables, once white, were now a beige color.  
  
"I was wondering," Duo began again, shooting a side ways glance at the Chinese man who sat across from him, "Do you think you could transform with this? I mean... it was evil, but maybe it's not any more."  
  
"I'll try in the room tonight. I'm certainly not going to try in the middle of the lunch room." She stated the obvious teasingly.  
  
"That's what I meant." But he swiftly remembered something from the back of his mind. "Did you hear? I was talking to Hodoi and she says they're building the construction site up to 20 stories! They are planning to become a major criminal facility for the kids who plan to attend the military. They're really expanding."  
  
"I don't like that place. It gives me goose bumps. And it has a strange aura." She stated with chills creeping up her back and into her spine  
  
"Well. After showers tonight, are you going to transform?" He confirmed. He didn't ant anticipation to build inside him until he got confirmation.  
  
"I won't let you down!" she said with an innocent smile.  
  
"Are you going to be in a mini-skirt like those other girls we saw?" Hiiro asked with an uncharacteristic gleam in his eye. It sounded pleasurable. and the leader always has the best uniform.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
She held the misty-white crystal above her head and screamed to the air, "Moon Crystal Make Up!"  
  
Nothing happened. She stood there and Duo held a corny smile while Quatre was fighting back his own giggles trying to stay serious. Hiiro eyed her and began to look for something different. She was the same, zero difference.  
  
"Maybe you have to scream something else at us." Trowa suggested. He did not understand that she wasn't screaming at them.  
  
"I'm not screaming at you." She said in a raised tone of annoyance, "I'm simply calling to the moon to transform me."  
  
"That makes a lot more sense." Wu fei muttered. He did not see the point in this... Onnas parading around in mini-skirts trying to save the world wasn't exactly the easiest thing to believe.  
  
"I heard you-" Hiiro began but paused and commence to start his sentence over, "I heard the person controlling you call the blackness 'Shinu.' Maybe you should ask forgiveness and assistance."  
  
"Yeah!" Duo agreed, "Pray to the thingy!"  
  
"But this is so embarrassing! I mean, if nothing happens you'll all laugh at me!" She whined, "And you probably don't believe me anyways." She eyed the thin carpeting of the beige floor. Then the blue chair behind the door where Hiiro sat.  
  
"I believe you." Quatre tuned in immediately. "If I actually witnessed the hellish miracle I saw," His voice bred a grim tone at remembrance, "then I believe you are Sailor Moon."  
  
"I agree." They all tuned in at the same moment coordinating their voices.  
  
The blanket of tension was lifted from the room. It was replaced with comfort. Wu fei did not show smiles or sadness, belief or doubt. He was pulling through all the possibilities in his mind. This was possible, there was no doubt.  
  
She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. She began to pray, begging for forgiveness. Her words began to get louder and louder. She was almost screaming now. She stopped breathing. Then her words disappeared from her throat and her mouth began to play pretend. It was moving with no sound.  
  
She felt a small tingle rise up her spine as she clutched the crystal to her chest. She opened her eyes and began to study her backdrop. She was standing in her room. Dust clung to her lungs as she inhaled for the first time in what must have been five minutes. The sun shone through her window.  
  
She walked up to the door which led to her patio. Her plants were dieing. Leaves occupied the wood of her two-story-high deck. She slid the glass door shut and walked to her bed. It looked grimy and unused, dingy and bleached. It was covered in the dust also. She looked at her dresser and spotted her broach. She smiled and reached for it.  
  
Another hand was there first. She watched the hand, not the owner, cleanse the film off of her locket. Then held it out with a motion for her to take it.  
  
"I was hoping you would come soon." Said a male voice. She looked at him. He wore black-leather pants and coat with a black-cotton t-shirt. His hands were pale, but his face was tan. His red hair at shoulder-length framed his slender face; a face that had a sneaky look to it. His eyes were blue and timid though. She could see his strong build through his shirt and she gauged him to be about 16.  
  
He interrupted her thoughts, "Are you going to take it?"  
  
"Oh!" She fumbled over millions of words in her mind before she took it from his hand.  
  
"I heard you think." He said with a mischievous and quick speaking tongue.  
  
"What... What do you mean?" She stammered in confusion.  
  
"I am." His voice was calm and slick.  
  
"Am what?"  
  
"I'm Shinu."  
  
Okay people! I know I haven't updated in a while... I have no excuse. But all I can say is get me ten reviews and I'll update faster. I hope ya'll liked my chapter. And I'll try really, REALLY hard to post faster this time. I love all of ya'll!!!!!!!!! (EXCEPT for the stupid person who reviewed me a flame! Stick rotator...) 


	15. Chapter 15

- It's easier to run. But to run is cowardly, and that I am not. The dead have found a way out of their problem and into a new one. I will run and I will hold my chin in bravery. Death is the end of war. I don't want to die.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello! This is probably the first chapter I haven't started with 'okay people.' But this is also my first chapter with a quote at the top! Yep, you've heard me right! But... I make all the quotes myself. If I don't then I will give credit to the person who did. If you want a quote of yours at the top of my next chapter, I'll put the one I think is best up there. BUT DON'T BOMBARD ME WITH QUOTES...please ^^! Thanx! And one more thing to add, there is a lot of cuss words in one section of this chapter, I'm sorry, but I felt it didn't show enough emotion without them. ^^'  
  
(Congratulations to my 5/6th reviewer, Senshi's Tenshi!)  
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers  
  
Chapter 15: The Obscurity of Shinu  
  
She looked at him it total awe. Him? Shinu? The blackness which possessed her and killed all her friends in the camp? He couldn't be. He didn't look demonic or evil. She began to retort.  
  
"You're Shinu? The blackness?"  
  
"The one and only." He responded in a calm and collective voice. He was astonishing, beautiful, wonderful, sharp... so many diverse things. She eyed his intellectual leather. Such cutting-edge fashion. But it felt unusual to witness clothing not of the colors in camouflage.  
  
"Are you the one who ate my friends?" She asked with fear mounting in her stomach.  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" He inquired in a tone which meant his remark to be funny. She almost found it insulting for him to think she would laugh in the midst of fear.  
  
"You're the one who killed them!" She screamed. "You possessed me!"  
  
"No, no, no." He said with a smile to show how much she misunderstood. "I did not possess you. You opened your soul to me. You let me in. I didn't force you. I wanted to help." He beamed so brightly that his grin reached ear-to-ear. He revealed he had two sharp fangs on either side of his mouth, top and bottom.  
  
"But...I didn't let you in! I was as scared as a little puppy when I woke and my friends told me I killed them!" She stopped and lowered her tone to an average level, "I couldn't have let you in."  
  
"Oh! But you did." He said so convincingly that she could not even force herself to think otherwise. "You began to think of the moon. You began to ponder on so many different things. You left yourself open. You thought of evilness and darkness. You were wondering what it would be like to be wicked."  
  
"But what does that have to do with anything?!" She questioned angrily.  
  
"You felt empty. I filled the space in you. I grabbed hold and pulled. I felt your warm soul and could not resist." His face was twisted so innocently that she wanted to grab him and get close to him. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and feel his hands. She pushed these thoughts out and remembered Hiiro. She remembered these remarks were dark and impure.  
  
"But..." She began to caress the top of her locket, 'Do I feel empty? I have friends, my lover, and family-'  
  
"Ah, don't forget I can hear you." He said. He shifted his weight onto one leg and put a hand on her dresser to lean on. "Remember, you don't have family anymore." He looked at her distraught face...he knew what it was like to lose family. "They're all dead, every single one of them."  
  
"No!" She said holding the tears on the tip of the brim, trying to keep them from falling over. "Only the people my mother put me with." Her eyes became hollow. "They weren't my real parents. They weren't mine."  
  
"Ah, yes. That is right... isn't it? I lost my parents too. Such a sad fate... but you'll get over it. They never cared for me, or they would have stayed." He gripped his tongue, he was here for her... he couldn't screw this up.  
  
She looked at the dust-ridden bed. She needed to sit down. Her knees felt so weak and her eyes kept rolling back into her head. She sat down and gripped the covers and noticed the cat bed on the floor.  
  
"Did Luna die too?" She held hope in her voice for the answer to be good.  
  
He shook his head. "She's at your friend's house, with Artemis, too, I believe."  
  
"Why did they die?" She asked in a voice which quavered in pain. "Why? They were coming to see me..."  
  
"It was all for the best." He said in a soothing voice. He walked over to where she sat and patted her shoulder with his hand. She shrugged his hand off violently.  
  
"What do you mean for the best?! It was an accident-" She paused and thought, "Wasn't it?" Her face held assumption, fear, and pain writhed into one emotion. Her eyes bore into his.  
  
"I didn't do it. Not my fault at all." He held his tongue in the awkward moment, "In fact, Usagi, I tried to stop it. But they died immediately and nothing could be done."  
  
She glared into his soul. It was not black; it was turning gray and becoming white every second she stood in that room with him. His soul might have been pure after all. How could she know? She had only just met him.  
  
'Maybe he's telling the truth,' she whispered in her mind, 'Maybe he's trying to protect me from something...' She looked into his face and knew he was listening. 'How can I think with someone listening to me think? Maybe he can't hear me...'  
  
"Oh, but I can hear you as clear as the sky. And it's all true; you might as well read minds yourself."  
  
"You have nothing to protect me from." She said coldly.  
  
"I have everything to protect you from." He countered, "If hadn't taken you over in that field you would be dead now, along with all the rest of the Earth."  
  
"What in the moon's name are you saying?!" She questioned with bitter exasperation.  
  
"The person in the hall with Quatre, he would have killed you as soon as you reentered the building. He was waiting to ambush you. In the process of killing some of your friends I also killed your enemies. I used them as bait to lure you away as I destroyed the others. You would have surely never seen the light of the moon again."  
  
She was aghast... this was a lie. A big lie, one huge joke. This couldn't be true. Die? Her? What person? She would have to confirm this with Quatre. But the thought of the extremeness the situation just took on. This was a whole new angle added.  
  
"You're lying." She said in a hiss of venom.  
  
"I would not lie to you. You don't even remember me, do you? The times we were together, all the laughs at your 'gracefulness' of walking." His eyes filled with mist at some memory. He looked at the ceiling with glossy eyes for a moment and a pure smile dictated his lips. He could remember... He shook his head after a moment and looked down.  
  
"You do not recall?" His voice faltered as he looked at nothing. He held hope she would say she could recollect everything. Every minute, every second they had spent together, was bliss. Now she lost it all.  
  
"What is there to restore to myself? I have no memories before this life. I only know that I am supposed to be with Mamoru and marry h-"  
  
"Hush!" He screamed, but he said no more. His expression was wrought with pain. "You must feel pain and bear many triumphs and defeats to love someone truly. This is our next obstacle." He said looking into the sunset.  
  
She looked at him in confusion. "I don't even know you!" She stated in frustration. She began to get enraged. "Don't look at the sky! Face me!"  
  
"You knew me for 300 years, Serena." He stated with a red hue over-taking his face and ignored her comment. "It pains me to look. We could not stay together for it would involve risking your life...and most certainly your death, beings more powerful than I have controlled this fate."  
  
"But I lived in the moon kingdom! I was princess of the moon and Mamoru of the Earth-" Her mind began to twist into millions of roads and she was going down all the wrong ones. How could these things be true?  
  
"Rubbish." He said with a tear sitting in the corner of his eye, the empty vastness of the blueness reminded her of the ocean, so beautiful yet harboring dangers and secrets. His ocean was of the soul and his eyes lead her to him.  
  
She seized his hand and pulled him down to sit on the bed with her. He looked away. "I don't want to expose anymore, it will only hurt you."  
  
She swung her legs over the bed and crawled towards the pillow. "You look familiar. But I can't put my finger quite on it..." She paused for a minute and buried her head into the, seemingly, old pillows. "Ah! I know!"  
  
His eyes lit up, "I knew you would remember!" He said with an excited smile on his face, "I knew you could break the spell." He grabbed her wrist, pulled her to his chest, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"What spell? I saw you on Yamakoto Magazine!" [AN: Yamakoto is something I just made up. It's not real.]  
  
He pulled her away and began to laugh, letting the stifled tears roll carelessly down his cheek. But he quickly pulled himself together and calmed his voice. "I'll restore your memories before I go..." He sighed. "I will find a cure before I-" He paused in painful reminiscence, "I will make sure you know the truth."  
  
She felt some attraction to him, like not seeing the sunlight in a long time. She felt a longing in herself for him. She threw her arms around him.  
"I don't recall who you really are or that I'm 300 years old...But I do know that I feel something in you and it chain reacts with me and it hurts me so bad!"  
  
"It's the spell." He said in an accursed voice. "Damn it!" He screamed. He stood up and stomped outside onto the wooden deck. He looked up at the moon which was now rising from the sky. He let one more tear roll down his cheek before he began screaming. "Damn you, Serenity! What have you done to her?! Damn you selfish scoundrel! How could you do this to your own daughter?! She showed nothing to you but loyalty and you take her child and her life and claim innocence of it! You took her child for your own fucking ass! You killed an infant to protect your own life! Let's see who the coward is now! Come and face me! It was my child too! Face your OWN daughter! I won't let you live another day or go to sleep at night until you feel the guilt of your crimes upon the innocent!"  
  
He fell to his knees and held his head, digging fingers into his hair. His fire-red, shoulder-length hair encircled his face. He doubled over and wept in the light of the moon. He could no longer bear this curse. It was too heavy on his heart.  
  
Usagi began to emerge into fear. These things he was screaming...they were wrong! They couldn't be true. She could do nothing but weep herself. She held the locket in her hand, the crystal in the other. She placed both down roughly and buried her face in the pillows and wept for her own sanity.  
  
~*~ Okay people, sorry to end this chapter here! But I have to stop typing sometime! *rubs fingers* Oh, they're so soar! Well....... I've decided that I won't ask for any amount of reviews anymore... it's such a bother! So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I beg you! Thanx! = P 


	16. Chapter 16

In the darkness I am alone  
  
Seeing nothing, feeling everything  
  
I fear for my sanity  
  
Yearn for feeling  
  
Reach out to touch something not there  
  
I feel the pain of loss  
  
I feel disappointment in my shortcomings  
  
Yet I have hope  
  
For one day to be free  
  
To run, to laugh, to feel happiness  
  
In the darkness I lay  
  
Looking to a non-existent sky  
  
And I scream my frustration  
  
I stop feeling my own pain  
  
I strain to hear in the darkness  
  
I hear similar cries  
  
All filled with pain  
  
I then realize I am not alone  
  
For someone is never truly alone  
  
Souls always intertwine in darkness and in light  
  
--DARKNESS, sugarhigh maniac  
  
Hey! Chapter 15 was my last chapter that I am going to write under R. My book is just too puny to be under R so I am placing it back under PG-13. If anyone disagrees with me and thinks that my book should stay in R, please notify me with a reason and parts in my story to back it up. The part in where Usagi and Hiiro are in the bedroom together doesn't count because 'Titanic' is rated PG-13 and it shows: naked people, people having sex in cars, mass destruction, and mass death. My book only contains some of these qualities [Only Usagi's fake family is dead, no mass destruction, and there has only been a bus and the Tsukino car.] And just to let you know, this IS a Hiiro/Usagi story. Now only one more thing to add... Thank you sugarhigh maniac! That's a really cool quote! And I have a question, how does a sugarhigh maniac come up with such a cool quote? I'm only joking : P, on with the story! ^-^  
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers  
  
Chapter 16: Revelation  
  
Usagi looked through her sodden eyes. How long had she sat on this bed? An hour? Two hours? She looked at the boy sitting on her patio.  
  
"Shinu," She inquired. He turned his head to her. To show she had his attention. His back was against the wooden railing and he had one leg bent and his arm draped over it. His other leg laid straight and his other arm in his lap. His head tilted to the side and hair slid slyly into his face. "I want you to explain what is going on and why you were screaming at my mother. Those things you said..."  
  
"It is all very complicated. But I'll start off with the most basic fact," he paused, "I want you to know that everything you have been told was a lie. The only thing that's true is that you are Serenity's daughter, you're princess of the moon, and you are Sailor Moon." He swung his head back to the sinking moon. The silence was only broken by blowing leaves.  
  
"If I were to believe you, what would be the truth?" She crawled off the bed and put the crystal and locket in her uniform's only pocket. She walked to the glass door and leaned against it gently with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"It is a sick truth." He warned.  
  
"It is better to know the truth than to know none at all." She said with a solid face.  
  
"Okay. Don't interrupt or I will never finish." He looked at the blue eyes which no one possessed but her, those heavenly eyes, and then he began. "Long, long ago, your mother descended to Earth for the annul ball which was held every year at the time of good harvest. Her own mother had died from assassination only 5 months before the ball and she was still very aggrieved. But when she cast her young eyes upon a middle-class, hard- working harvester, she fell in love. Together they lived and ruled over the kingdoms of the moon. And then they created you. When you were 14 you went to the annul ball, we met when you fell and were crying behind a bush. You were hurt because your clumsiness made you trip over your own shoe. It might have been fate that night, because we talked until the morning sun and we sat under a big weeping willow. It was your first time to see the sun rise from Earth. And then we kissed."  
  
He could see her blush in the darkness. It must have been horrible not to remember any of this... he began again. "We didn't see each other until the next ball, when you were 15. We talked more and more. You had become quite a lovely woman. After you were 16 and we had been together for a third night, you stayed on Earth for three days with me. When you went back to the Moon Kingdom, you couldn't stand to stay there and you came back during the black moon. Your mother believed it was because you loved to bathe in the Earth water. For three hundred years past, you pretended to take a bath in the waters and I would come see you."  
  
He threw his hair back and dug his fingers through it ruthlessly. His eyes watered and then he forced himself to continue. "If you recall, your father was an Earthling and did not have the lifespan as long as a moon person's. He died when he was a wrinkled old man at 60 years old and your mother was heart-broken, but she knew she must forget him and raise you. 300 years after our first ball-"  
  
"How are you going to live to 300 years and my father only 60 if you are both earthlings?" She inquired. She thought that this would prove it a lie if he couldn't answer, but he did.  
  
"My mother was Lunarian." She cast him a questionable glance. "It means she was from the moon, just like yours...we are both half breeds." He added, "And what did I ask of you? Not to interrupt..." He smiled playfully, "Anyways, 300 years after that first ball together, you announced to me that you were taking me to the moon. I was so frightened you wouldn't believe it!" He gave a small, sorrowful, chuckle. "You brought me to the moon, my first visit ever. My mother had told me so many wonderful stories of tall buildings and pillars and grace and beauty-"  
  
He stopped for a second and realized that he could never sum up all the things he was told. "My mother told me many, many things on her death bed. You see, she was ill for the last three years of her life; she could have lived so much longer with me if it were not for the plague which wiped out a third of the population in Europe-"  
  
"The Black Death." She said.  
  
"My, my, you have grown fond of interrupting!" He said with a grin that reminded her of Duo. She blushed a little and then waved her hand signaling him to continue. "But, yes, The Black Death. When she caught it, her flesh decomposed beneath her own face, her boils came up slowly, she died slowly and agonizingly, it was too much for a child to bear. Her blood from the moon slowed the process of aging, and it slowed the process of death from three days to three years. I was seven when she caught it, and I was ten when she begged me to end her suffering. I took a knife to her heart that night. And I never met my father. I was all alone living on the streets; I lived in the orphanage where my best friend and all the children died, except me. Everywhere I went, they called me Shinu because everyone I knew personally, died. [AN: Shinu=die] I was a small child wandering through the fields of death. I couldn't run away from it all. Everywhere I went, everyone died. I was a whimpering child afraid of the monsters that stalked me. I was afraid to sleep, because the monsters would purge themselves from the dark and grab me, I grew up alone-"  
  
When he paused, she stood up from her position of leaning against the glass doors and walked to him. She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. He didn't let the tears of remembrance spill, he had more to tell.  
  
"I must get off the subject of childhood." He forced a smile as he held her hand in his lap. "My mother had told me many wonderful things of the moon. And everything she said was true. When I arrived in the courtroom where she held herself most of the time, you announced your love for me. She became enraged that you had fallen in love with a half-breed, even though you were one yourself. She wanted to wed you to a rich Lunarian. He was rich, but a big fat slob-" His frown of childhood faded as he looked at her disbelieving smile. "No! Literally, he was big fat and drooling! I saw him with my own eyes! What a sight it was. You brought me to your room and locked us in there. You were awful cruel to her in the way that you handled the situation."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked with a bigger smile.  
  
"What I mean is that you made a bunch of noises that accompany sex while she was standing outside of you door screaming for you to open it. I was totally clueless to what was going on. I just watched you making the noises under the door. Finally, she threatened to blast it down and you opened it fully dressed. I was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room laughing helplessly, when you heard me you started laughing too. Then she let go of dignity and slapped you on your left cheek. All laughter was dropped and she stalked off. But you had succeeded in arranging our marriage."  
  
"I actually did that to my mother? I invoked her wrath and chanced my ass by making sex-noises?!" She began to laugh as she said this. They both broke out in welcome laughter.  
  
"You were already pregnant at the time, which no one knew until after the wedding and honeymoon. On the day of our wedding, everyone knew that she was jealous, they could see it. But no one believed it even though it was the most obvious thing on the moon." He then forgot all the previous laughter and stood up. "Come with me, I can't say this in words."  
  
He led her into the bathroom. He filled the bathtub almost to the rim. It was dirty and dusty from not being cleaned or used in two months. She put a finger in the steaming water and pulled it back immediately. The water heater still worked on what little water they had left from two months ago, ha, that's kind of funny.  
  
"Okay. I want you to look into the water and focus on the surface, you should see the images five seconds after I get in." She looked at him startled.  
  
"Get in?" She didn't believe he could get in the scalding water. "It'll burn you horrifically! You could get hurt permanently!"  
  
"Trust me, I wouldn't do this if it would mortally wound me. Just do what I told you to. Okay?" He looked at her right in the eye. And what beautiful eyes she had.  
  
"Okay. Do you want some help to get in? It has a slippery spot-"  
  
"No, I don't need any help. But thank you sincerely for offering." He slid his arms out of his leather jacket. She looked at the huge muscles in which he owned. He lifted his shirt above his head. The muscles moved every time he moved, they blended in with his skin. They were so large. He looked about 16, but his muscles looked like they had been used for hundreds of years, getting stronger every second. And the truth was, they were.  
  
"Shinu? How old are you?"  
  
"Too old to count." He said unzipping his pants. She turned away. "I don't mind if you look, we WERE married once, you know?" He said with an immodest smile.  
  
She turned around and didn't look. She didn't care if they were married once, she was being modest. "How old were you when you stopped aging?"  
  
"I was 16." He said simply as he slid down boxer shorts to his ankles. He went over to the steaming tub and lifted his foot above it. "Remember, count to five and look at the surface. Any other questions you have should be answered. But I know there will be many more questions though." He pulled his foot back and put it on the floor. "If I don't come up after the images are gone, I want you to leave me there. Don't pull me back up. Understand?"  
  
"Okay." She answered. He lifted his leg and put his foot in the water, which gave a silent sizzle. He submerged his thin muscular body totally under the water. "Five--four--three--two." She whispered. She didn't even say 'one' before the images scattered on the surface.  
  
She saw a blade being hoisted above a woman's head. She felt like she was there herself. The air was thick and moist, just like the time when she had been to the moon once before. Lightning struck the ground and fire burst towards the woman.  
  
Usagi turned to face the place where these two elements had erupted. There stood Raye and Makato. Next to them stood Ami and Minako. She looked down at her feet; she was standing on the moon.  
  
"Guys!" She cried. "It's so good to see you again!" She ran to them and tried to get their attention. They were looking straight through her.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" Raye called. "Please don't make us do this!"  
  
"Mamoru died! I won't let little Serenity live through her husband's death! It's not fair that my love dies and hers lives!" Screamed the Queen in insanity.  
  
"We are sorry that Mamoru is gone! We truly are! But don't lose control, Queen!" Ami shouted.  
  
"Die!" The Queen screamed once more. She closed the palms of her hands and the crater in which Usagi's beloved friends stood collapsed in on them. The Queen turned, and there stood Shinu and herself. Usagi gasped.  
  
"Give it up Shinu! I am too powerful for the likes of you."  
  
"I will not let you harm my wife! Our daughter lies in her cradle never to bear her own children because you have driven your own jealousy and greed through her heart with a blade! Leave us be and you will not die this instant. Leave us to mourn."  
  
She took a daring step closer to them, Shinu pulled the Usagi of hundreds of years ago closer to the edge of the crater. He stopped, knowing they were drawing to the boundary.  
  
"I will kill you both! My love is gone and you should not be able to love if I am not able to!"  
  
"You self-centered hag! How dare you say such things?! You chose your own fate!" The Usagi standing with Shinu screamed. "Mother! You had more time with Father than I! You should be happy that you had him!"  
  
"And I suppose you want me to be happy of his passing also?! You want me to be happy that he is gone?! You want me to be happy that my daughter is planning to over-throw me and take my throne?" The Queen screamed.  
  
"I love you mother! I would never over-throw you or take the throne or anything that your twisted mind comes up with!"  
  
"We want you to leave us be!" Shouted Shinu in rage. "Your sorrow for your loved one has made you blind! This is your own daughter and you want her to be unhappy!"  
  
"Mamoru!" Screamed the Queen madly. She thrust the blade in the air. It flew forward and drew closer every second. Shinu had hardly any time to react as he plunged forward to catch the knife with his own body. But he was too slow and it struck his hand and forced its way to the girl's heart.  
  
He stared in awe as the girl fell. He caught her with his other hand and laid her head in his lap. He took his free hand and grabbed the handle of the blade.  
  
"Serenity, I have to pull the blade out. Can you take it?" The girl nodded her head weakly. Then she gave a painful scream as the blade was pulled from her chest and his hand. "Serenity! I'm so sorry! Please stay calm. Don't move or you'll force more blood out."  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"No! Remember?! You said we'd never say goodbye? I love you! You have to stay here!"  
  
"I'll see you later. In heaven maybe. I'll raise our daughter good. You'll see her when you get there."  
  
He clenched his eyes closed and pulled her to his chest. "I love you, too." She reached her hand up to his face and wiped the stream of tears away. Then her hand fell limply on her chest. He stood up and laid her body on the ground.  
  
"You will pay for your insane acts! Now is the time to beg for mercy! Or you will perish!"  
  
The Queen ignored him. And began to walk away. He couldn't take it! This was too much! Another lost soul, like his mother... He crouched over the ground, spikes began protrude from his back. He stood up as a scaled, clawed, fanged, winged Dragon. He flapped his wings and rose into the air.  
  
Serenity looked back then began to run as fast as she could. Then, remembering that if she lived, she would have no one to love her. She slowed down and let the giant beast dig its claws into her shoulders and above her heart. She wasn't dead yet. The dragon flew higher and higher until they palace seem like a speck. Then, she felt her heart fly as she was dropped. He let her go. She was falling, and when she reached the ground she would join her love...  
  
A smile crept across her face and the great giant noticed it. "You think I would let you die that painlessly?!" He took a great dive and swung his tail back, then brought it forth making the queen's body land in two pieces.  
  
An arrow took flight in the air and the whole kingdom stood, ready to take on the slayer of the Queen. Usagi stood and watched as the entire kingdom went up in flames. And how the flames danced! They went from one house to another, lighting it so the other flames could play on it too. The flames would burn for a year and three months, due to the Lunarian air.  
  
When everyone was dead but Shinu, he became human again and lifted the princess who had vowed to raise his child in heaven into his arms. He began to walk towards the burning palace with a sorrowful limp. An arrow had passed through his left leg during the battle. But he ignored it and the flames as he walked to a cradle. He took bloody sheets from it and set the woman and the bundle on the bed in the room lit by fire. He pulled back one of the blankets to reveal that inside the bundle was a newborn child.  
  
"May you rest in peace my darling." He said as he took the bed sheet and covered her. It looked like a peaceful scene. The delightful little flames lighting up the room where mother and child sleep peacefully for an eternity.  
  
A small white light came from the chest of the woman. And at the same time, four more lights of red, orange, blue, and green entered the room.  
  
"Go my darling and loyalty to her. You five shall live happily on Earth. I will find you again one day, trust me."  
  
Usagi felt a pull in her back. Then she was back, looking at the surface of the water. She couldn't believe it! No! None of that ever happened, she was dreaming and this was one big lie.  
  
'That's it! This is a big joke that some one's playing! It's not funny!!!' She thought. Then she realized that blood had consumed a majority of the water. 'Shinu told me not to lift him out of the water, but I have to! It's overflowing and he's bleeding!'  
  
Just as reached in the water to pull him out, he sat up.  
  
"Shinu! You're bleeding, are you alright?" She asked in concern. He showed her his hand, there stood a scar as big as the blade she had seen.  
  
"Is that from the blade?"  
  
"Yes, the metal was from the moon so it stays there to remind me every second of that day." He looked at her beautiful eyes. She felt drawn to him, his good looks, his past. She felt like she owed him something... "And you see, now that I have drawn those images in this water, if I submerge my hand, it bleeds." He showed her, and it bled out of control, but when he lifted it above, it immediately stopped.  
  
She leaned in closer to him, he stood up and grabbed a towel and then her attempt was failed. She sat on the toilet lid and watched him get dressed once more. When he was finished, he walked out with Usagi at his heel.  
  
He sat down against the railing where they were before. She leaned against his shoulder and he held his hand to the moon. A bright light shone through his hand and all doubts in her mind were erased.  
  
"It just seems so unreal that could have ever happened." She whispered. He showed her the scar from the arrow, which triggered a question in her mind. "How did you become a dragon? I can't do that and we are both half-breeds like you said."  
  
"You never asked what my father was." He said with a grim frown, "My father was a Dragon. When I was three, my mother found out that he had been slaughtered a month before my birth." He brushed his hair behind his ear. "My ears are pointed, I have to have long hair to protect myself."  
  
"So you aren't even human?" She said. He nodded. There was an awkward silence and then she broke it with a whisper, afraid to be any louder. "My mother called her lover Mamoru. Does that mean that-"  
  
"It means that the man that got you sent to boot camp is your father. And that means that he has tricked you all this time into thinking you're supposed to be his wife. But it's not true. The separation of the two caused both of them to go insane. But I forced myself to stay sensible when you died, I knew that I would see you again."  
  
"You've ruined the whole plot!" Screamed a familiar voice. "Now come on, Shinu! I know that you didn't waste your time to find her just to die when you get her back!" Usagi looked around, and then she saw the origin of the voice- Mamoru. He was standing on the railing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She found herself saying in anger.  
  
"I'm merely rescuing my foolish daughter from a dragon." He said innocently.  
  
"Shinu! What are you doing?!" She shouted in panic as he got up.  
  
"I'm ending this madness that revolves around him tonight! Quickly, give me your locket and the eight-pointed crystal." She took them out of her pocket and handed them to him. He held them for a second in the hand with the scar and then gave her back a red locket. It had a dragon in the middle and flames bordering the edge. "I want you to use that to get back to Hiiro and the others at your boot camp, you're safe there. Now go!"  
  
"Shinu, I want to give you something for all this trouble you've been through tonight just for me." She stood up and kissed him on the lips that had told her so much. "Thank you, Shinu."  
  
She stood back, held the locket, and disappeared. When she was able to see again, she saw the familiar room. She remembered that it was nighttime and it was total darkness. They were all asleep. She snuck over to Hirro's bunk and woke him. He was tired and irritable, sleep was a function that he required to operate correctly. But he wrapped his arm around her after he realized who it was, and then he kissed her forehead. She snuggled up to his chest and held him tightly.  
  
'Damn it,' she thought, 'tomorrow's Monday!' But she forgot that quickly as Hiiro took the clips out of her hair and let her odangos down. He then straightened her hair and whispered to Duo that she was back. Duo seemed happy enough, but he rolled over quickly and went to sleep. She wrapped her arm around him and fell to sleep so great, it would be a shame to wake up.  
  
~Okay! Sorry to end it here! But I have to tell you that the next chapter will begin with Shinu and Mamoru! You can look forward to them! And I have to say that it took me quite a while to update because I was lazy, and I had a lot to write. Please Review! See ya'll next chapter! 


	17. Chapter 17

I want to run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I want to know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I want to know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I want to shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
--Likin Park, Runaway  
  
To live a life without love is to never live. I fear I will never live, for I will never love. Not again.  
  
--Senshi's Tenshi, Only Fools Fall in Love  
  
Hey! Likin Park rules, ya'll!!! I will take quotes from you if you review and request me to put them up, but if they're from a song, I need the artist, okay? I might or might not put them up depending on how good the quote is. If I get two good ones then I will put both of them up. But I also want to say that I don't mean that you're quote is bad if I don't it up... I chose the quote for this chapter because it related to the last chapter. Now, I have to say that the last chapter was very, very long. I hope this one is shorter!  
  
*I don't believe in disclaimers.  
  
Chapter 17: Fairies, Fire sprites, and Vampires- Oh, my!  
  
Mamoru's black hair was whipped in his face by the non-existent wind. Shinu eyed the man in a hatful manner, then a smile spread across his face as he began to laugh. His laugh was wicked and betrayed the tenseness in the air.  
  
"Why do you laugh? Stop that nonsense!" Mamoru screamed in fury. They were ten or more feet away from each other, standing on opposite sides of the two-story balcony.  
  
"But it makes me laugh when I think of the stories you have filled her mind with. You? The prince of Earth?! It makes me want to vomit almost. And you fill her head with stories of yourself?" He clasped his palms firmly at his sides. "You leave me out of the whole story? You lead her on to believe that her mother is NOT a murderer? You make me sick."  
  
"If you love her so much, then why did you let her go? You talk of loving her but she is in the arms of neither you nor me at this very instant! What love can you possibly possess?" Mamoru's face twisted in a malicious and spiteful way at his own cleverness.  
  
"I possess a love so strong for her that I am willing to let her chose. I can't make her love me, and won't make her love me. It was your wife who placed that accursed spell on her. Now she has no memory of me, just the lies that you told her." Shinu lowered his eyes to the wood he stood upon and his hair rushed forth to cover his eyes, leaving his pointed ears vacant.  
  
"You know that she doesn't love you, which she never has. You just can't make yourself face the fact that she doesn't belong to you anymore. You're scared. Like that little child you were once: the little pointy-eared dragon child that everyone was afraid of, the little dragon child that left death in its path, the last thing on Earth with blood of dragons coursing through your veins."  
  
Shinu dug his nails into his palms. Then he remembered. "You're insane, I don't care if she loves me or not because all I want her to do in life is be happy. I know the knowledge I have burdened her with tonight has only made her sad, but she will be happier knowing the truth. But you, on the other hand," he paused with a crafty smile, "You can't handle the fact that Queen Serenity can't be reborn. Because of her last moments alive, she can't be reborn. So what are you trying to accomplish by lying to Usagi?"  
  
"If you must know," Mamoru began, "I will use her body to bring back my queen," his smile grew more malevolent. "I will kill Usagi's soul and let Serenity's take its place. And judging by the look on your face...I don't think you'll be happy."  
  
"You will accomplish nothing of the sort. I shall kill you like I did your dear murderer." Shinu said with a growing growl in his voice. Mamoru took a step backwards towards the railing and grabbed it. The growl that was burning its way through Shinu's throat was a warning. And Mamoru, knowing this growl from his experience with dragons, could not help but remember Hono'o. (AN: Hono'o= blaze)  
  
"And you insist that you will die like Hono'o?! You insist that I kill the last remnants of dragon blood that stand upon this Earth?" Mamoru inquired. The more upset a dragon gets, the weaker it becomes. Shinu recognized this tactic.  
  
"I will not let you kill me like you did my father." Shinu said with a smirk so wily that Mamoru began to shake.  
  
"But I killed your father as easy as a fly," he bluffed, "Do you think that you would be a match?"  
  
"Ha! You're joking, right?! I am much stronger than my father ever was, so said my mother. And you snuck up on my father while he was in human form and got the first blow. You got him by surprise, and from what I've heard, you almost died because he beat you up so terribly bad in the two times that he hit you, you coward." Shinu countered. He never knew his father... but Mamoru was the last person with the gift of the slayers in his blood. Shinu would be happy to kill Mamoru in balance for all the dragons that he killed just like his father.  
  
"Ah, yes. But your father should've been on his guard all the time, being the last full-blooded dragon. And he was supposed to be the strongest of them all when they still lived. But back to the point, I WILL kill you."  
  
"Be it a battle to the end." Shinu said. His smile was so wicked that it shocked Mamoru like a lightning bolt from the blue. Shinu laughed so evilly that it sent chills down Mamoru's back.  
  
"Why do you look so relieved? I shall kill you." Mamoru exploded in a rage.  
  
"It is a matter of blood!" Shinu said behind his evil laughs. "Whoever wins, wins for their race! If I win, then I shall pass on the blood of the dragons. If you win then you shall pass on the blood of the slayers!" Shinu looked at the rising sun. It was an unusual color of red. It was a sign of sure victory.  
  
"When I kill you then I shall honor my race and the queen!" Mamoru alleged in wrath.  
  
"But your precious queen put a spell on me." Shinu said casually. He thought back to the scene he had not shown Usagi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Go my darling and loyalty to her. You five shall live happily on Earth. I will find you again one day, trust me."  
  
The Shinu in his memories watched the five orbs hover through the doorframe then shine brightly and disappear. He walked over to the bed and laid his warm body next to his wife and child's. They were so cold. Maybe if he warmed their hearts that were penetrated by the dagger, maybe if he could make them warm... maybe they would wake up.  
  
He looked at the flames on the distant wall. He would stay here and burn to death holding his family. His soul would then become the orb that his wife's did. That is what separates the mortals from the immortal. Dragons, lunarians, imps, pixies, goblins... there were so few of these sighted now a days. They moved underground after the great slaughter of the plague. The world blamed the plague on the immortals and killed all that could be found.  
  
The people who had never witnessed the splendor of the immortals blamed it on their own people! Blamed it on their own mortal friends! Blamed it on those that were different, the Jews. The way the mortal mind works is such a mystery to the immortals. The humans today think that the immortals are fable and tale told to scare the youth. Yet, as they tell these stories, the immortals scramble beneath their feet, planning their next adventure to the surface world.  
  
Shinu began to think what it would be like to meet with his wife and make a new child. The one in which he had in his arms was so young that its soul could not be reborn, for the soul develops over the years. A silent tear rolled down his skin, and then an abrupt scream of anger disturbed the sound of music and crackles the flames produced as they danced. Shinu shot out of the bed and stood as the crow flies.  
  
"You think you could get rid of me so easily?!" Screamed a voice so painfully familiar that he dared not to look.  
  
"Your soul will be sent elsewhere when your blood runs out of your body to filth the floor more than it deserves. Your last moments alive have betrayed the immortals." He said. He forced himself to look at the spot where the mangled Queen stood. She wasn't standing, but clinging to the doorframe. Her legs lay outside the castle and on the ground still.  
  
"I will cause you pain if it's the last thing I do!" She screamed. She was weak and dieing. Her voice held mental and physical pain. It was gruesome and pathetic to see her there.  
  
"You have already passed a blade through my still bleeding hand and killed my family! And your long ago husband killed my father. My mother died of plague! How else can you cause me pain?!" He screamed, loosing his patience.  
  
"I curse you," she said.  
  
"You are too weak to place a pathetic Lunarian curse on me. And I will die and rejoin my wife in the underground quarters of the Earth when I die. My wife forgot that our child will wander the boundaries between life and death. You have punished our innocent child to an eternity of wandering!" Shinu cried bitterly.  
  
"I see it causes you pain to think of them." She pushed on.  
  
"It is of no concern to you. You don't know how much I weep over their deaths." He said in such a sour tone that she cringed.  
  
"Then I curse you to this: You shall live an eternity to think of the deaths of your two females. You cannot kill yourself nor can anyone else kill you, not even the elements. Your wife shall not know or remember you and you will never find my daughter or her loyalty because the world has grown so vast that it will be impossible." She smiled and began to laugh at his astonished face.  
  
~*~Somewhere in space, the orbs stopped in their light-speed tracks. They each split into two different orbs. One of each headed toward the center of the Earth, while the copies turned and headed another way, parallel to the Earth's surface. They would hover there for the next hundreds of years while Shinu would continue to search in vain. The souls that waited in the undergrounds wouldn't wake until Shinu's had joined them.~*~  
  
Then anger grew inside him, yet he did not know if her words would come true. "Do not laugh at me for now that you are doomed to never wander the undergrounds, I laugh that you will never see your precious slayer again!" He shouted.  
  
"Do you not get it?" She howled, "My slayer is of a special immortal breed! He was bred to think, act, and react faster than anyone known to the universe! He will figure out how to bring me back to him."  
  
"There will be no way to bring you back!" He shrieked. Despite his words... she died laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My queen put a spell on you, did she?" Said Mamoru's voice, which brought him back to the present.  
  
"Yes, she said that nothing could kill me and that I shall live for an eternity to grieve for my beloved." Shinu gave a sly smile as he saw Mamoru shift nervously against the railing.  
  
"You and me. We're going to duke it out. Now." Mamoru commanded.  
  
"As you wish. I will do anything I can to make this your most painful death yet."  
  
They both leapt to the roof of the house and began to stare each other down and gather energy. This would be an even larger battle than that of against chaos.  
  
"You move first. I'll let you have a free shot." Shinu said after five minutes time.  
  
"Whatever you'd like." Mamoru said as he held his hands in a fighting stance. Shinu stood tall and held his chest out. It was a part of the plan to judge how strong Mamoru was.  
  
Mamoru began to run forward and he plunged his fist towards Shinu's chest. He didn't even phase Shinu's stance.  
  
"I thought you would be a bit stronger than this!" He said disbelievingly.  
  
"Just making sure I didn't hurt you too much." Mamoru said with a betraying smile.  
  
They jumped apart and began to run at each other with their arms at the ready. They clashed together with fists plunged into their faces and legs to the highest points possible. Shinu lifted his leg and with a powerful swipe brought it to Mamoru's face, in which Mamoru was lunged into twirls in the air until he landed with a crunch on the roof that knocked the breath from his lungs.  
  
Shinu ran up to him and his black leather glinted in the still rising sun's light. He stood over Mamoru and brought his elbow back and began to aim for his chest, but Mamoru rolled over and narrowly missed his elbow. Shinu aimed for his face again and Mamoru rolled over and heard the crunch of shingles that said his elbow went through the roof.  
  
Mamoru swung himself up and tripped Shinu and brought his leg back and connected with Shinu's stomach. Shinu gasped a small bit and then sat up before his leg could connect again. Shinu grabbed his leg and twisted it and Mamoru fell and rolled off the two-story roof and landed as best he could on his injured leg. Shinu jumped down in pursuit.  
  
Mamoru began to run towards the park. Shinu caught up with him and brought his fist to Mamoru's stomach. Mamoru cringed at the strength of the punch but kept on running. Shinu increased his pace and stood in front of Mamoru's path. Mamoru twirled his cape and sent Shinu into a small confusion. Then he erupted from it and brought his fist up and forced it under Shinu's chin.  
  
"Bastard." Shinu mumbled.  
  
"I think that's my line." Mamoru countered upon hearing the whisper.  
  
Shinu brought his leg up and kicked Mamoru on his back. Shinu walked up to him and raised his head to the sun. His nose began to get longer and his fingers were stretching their way to becoming pointy.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Mamoru cried as he stood up. Shinu was taken by surprise and stepped backwards. Mamoru held his hand and lifted it up to use his first attack he ever used in Tuxedo Mask form. He shouted something Shinu did not have time to hear.  
  
He towered over Shinu' body. He had blown his head off, literally. Tuxedo Mask shook his head.  
  
"I want to know what curse it was that my queen placed over you. You are dead before my eyes, I know nothing of curses!" He looked at the sun; it would not be too much longer before the cars started coming. "I guess I'll leave you here for some little kid to find. I'm off then!" He said laughing as he turned. But he almost immediately stopped.  
  
In the shadow of the street lamp, it seemed to be that something was trying to stand and things were flying towards a body. Mamoru turned around and saw Shinu stand fully up, his head was there again and a last small drop of blood flew to his cheek and was absorbed. Mamoru took a step back and began to stutter words of no understanding in his horror.  
  
He began to run as fast as he could towards the park. Shinu pursued him.  
  
"You don't believe in curses, eh?" He cried after him.  
  
Mamoru erupted into the park trees. He could hear this chant behind him: One, two, I'm coming for you. Three, four, let blood poor. Five, six, hear the triggers click. Seven, eight, clean your slate. Nine, ten, you won't live.  
  
Fear mounted in Mamoru's throat. It was the song that all the slayers feared. He had heard from the last slayers that he ever talked to that this was the song that every dragon would sing before they killed a slayer. No one knew how the dragons made the song fill one's head with music. But when the song was sung, it sent everyone who was in earshot into a mass confusion. It was the wording of the song that made it more like a spell. Few ever heard the song and lived, and whenever the song was heard, a dead slayer could be found nearby.  
  
Mamoru stopped running. Ami, Raye, Minako, and Makoto were doing their morning jog. He was saved! But he could still hear the song behind him.  
  
"Help me!" He shouted, emerging from the trees. The girls looked at him in confusion. Only seconds later, Shinu emerged from the trees. He saw them and then he let out a great smile.  
  
"Girls it's been so long! I can't believe that this happened!" His face was turning red and he looked like he was ready to cry, but not a tear was shed. Shinu surveyed them, in the couple of moments that he had. They were all wearing gray sports bras. Minako's shorts were yellow, Makoto's were green, Raye's were red, and Ami's were blue. They had a considerable amount of skin showing.  
  
"For some reason, the name 'Shinu' just popped in my head." Minako whispered into their ears.  
  
"Me too." They all agreed.  
  
"Yes, that's my name. Since the curse was only aimed at Usagi, you can remember me! Now, it's like amnesia, so your memory should come back if I say something familiar..." He was so thrilled that he found them. The curse said that he would never find them all, and here they were. He couldn't keep his energy contained.  
  
"What do you mean sir? We don't know you." Ami said with a sweet smile of politeness.  
  
"If I say 'Dragon', what does that make you think?" He said excitedly. Mamoru began to sneak up from the trees, hoping that he was forgotten in this burst of Shinu's happiness.  
  
They all paused but Raye answered, being the most spiritual in the group. "It makes me think of things I've never seen before."  
  
"Good! Good! Now, I want you to focus on the image in your head and think. I've known you all too well Raye. What do you see?"  
  
"I see a dead baby." She said sadly.  
  
"Good, good. Now, can you see the moon palace?"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Makoto interrupted. "How in the world could you possibly say anything about the moon?" She nudged Raye, who in turn nudged Ami, who nudged Minako. They all got Makoto's meaning.  
  
"Well, I should also know you are the sailors, and I am in dire need of help." He said in a rush. "I was chasing after Mamoru, I assume you know him?"  
  
"Yes, we know him." Ami said.  
  
"He has filled your heads with lies. I want you to focus on the images that are unfamiliar to you. You might catch a glimpse of him-"  
  
"Are you trying to say he's bad?" Minako interrupted.  
  
"Yes! He is everything but good!" Shinu pressed on.  
  
"Why do we need to believe you? We don't even know you!" Makoto inquired.  
  
Neither the girls nor Shinu noticed that Mamoru was sneaking up behind him. Mamoru, when he got close enough, lifted his fist and brought it on Shinu's back. Shinu cringed and turned to face him. Mamoru smiled weakly then punched Shinu's gut. All happiness that Shinu was experiencing was gone now.  
  
"Mamoru, stop that!" Ami screamed in a high pitch.  
  
"Die, you bastard, DIE!" Mamoru yelled.  
  
Shinu pushed Mamoru down and then stretched his neck towards the canopy of the trees. His nose, once again, began to lengthen, and his fingers became longer. But Mamoru grabbed his leg and pulled him down and Shinu gave a loud and almost panther-like roar.  
  
"What in the world?!" Minako and Raye screamed.  
  
"Help me!" Mamoru ordered. The girls didn't know what anything to do but stand there. They watched in horror as Mamoru blasted Shinu's arm off. Then the girls screamed and ran backwards a little ways as his arm reformed.  
  
Ami got her hand held scout computer out and began to analyze Shinu. Her computer could only read 50% of the DNA. The other half was unknown.  
  
"What in the moon's name-?" Ami whispered with a hand reaching to corver her mouth.  
  
"What?" Makoto urged.  
  
"It says that 50 percent of his blood is Lunarian."  
  
"Is what?!" All three said together.  
  
"One of his parents are from the moon kingdom." Ami whispered so lightly in a frightened voice that it might have been a thought.  
  
"Girls! We've got to help him!" Raye ordered.  
  
"But we're talking about Mamoru, Raye! We can't just go and kill the prince!" Minako countered hotly.  
  
"Listen! I'm getting a vibe from him! And it's close to the one I sensed at Usagi's boot camp! But this one is a greater good. We've got to trust him!" Raye cried at them in anger.  
  
"Well..." Ami began wordlessly.  
  
"I say we do it." Makoto agreed.  
  
"I'm in." Minako almost yelled excitedly.  
  
"Fine. Computer, analyze that second half of his blood. Go all the way back to the 1400's if you have to." Ami demanded immediately.  
  
"Searching," the computer said in its robotic voice, "searching, searching, searching-DNA match found-DNA matches that of 1600's. DNA matches dragon." it bleeped a couple of times and then continued. "DNA matches mythical creature sample claimed to be found by a mad man. Mad man was put in asylum in the year A.C.125. Exactly three years, four months, six weeks, two days, twelve hours, nine minutes, and fifty-six seconds ago. Mythical creature DNA believed to have been faked to take fame-"  
  
Ami snapped the computer's lid shut. "There is no way that that man is half of a dragon."  
  
"That computer is so damn exact!" Minako stated and ignored Ami's comment. "Fifty-six seconds, nine minutes, ten hours-"  
  
"Twelve hours." Ami corrected despite her anger at this unproven knowledge.  
  
"Listen! Did you NOT hear that roar when Mamoru grabbed his leg?!" Makoto questioned disbelievingly. "I'm going to go kick some ass and if y'all want to stay on the side lines that's fine-"  
  
"I'm in." they all said gravely.  
  
As they turned, they watched the onslaught of the two men. They were both badly injured and Shinu seemed to be inflicting the most damage.  
  
"Command the immortals to give you strength in the name of your planet." Shinu ordered from across the park. They ignored it and shouted the same phrase they had been taught, nothing happened. "Command the immortals to give you strength in the name of your planet!" He urged more sternly.  
  
They looked at each other and then they shouted together with red cheeks:  
  
"In the name of Mercury-"  
  
"In the name of Venus-"  
  
"In the name of Mars-"  
  
"In the name of Jupiter-"  
  
"We command the immortals to give us strength!"  
  
They stood and waited for something to happen. They began to feel the earth tremble beneath their feet; something started to grab their ankles as the rising sun began to disappear. They found themselves seeing again in the darkness of a damp, earthy, fire-lit place.  
  
"Where are we?" Minako asked rubbing her head.  
  
"You are in the immortal realm. Or limbo, if you prefer." Answered a sweet but unfamiliar voice from the shadows.  
  
Minako scrambled backwards and grabbed hold of Raye's arm. Raye grasped her back while Ami came to join. Makaoto stood up, unafraid.  
  
"Why are we here?" She asked sternly but with a rude and warning edge.  
  
"Shinu has sent you, has he not?" Soothed the voice.  
  
"Yes, but why are we here, in this place?" She asked with a little more edge.  
  
"You are here for the long awaited choosing."  
  
"Choosing?" Makoto pondered while the others gathered their courage.  
  
"Yes, members of our kind will choose to give their powers to you." The sweet voice added a sorrowful note to the word 'give.'  
  
"But what does this have to do with us?"  
  
"Hush child, before we decide to refuse you." She said in threat and loss of patience. She stepped forward and let the fires mounted on the wall light her face. She had long golden hair which was bound by a strip of leather very loosely and eyes the color of the sky. She looked only a year or two older than them. Her pupils gave a twitch as they adjusted to the light. Her skin was tan, despite the supposed years she had spent down here. The fire reflected in her peach lips, she was a truly splendid figure. She took a step forward and ran a finger along Makoto's cheek, and Makoto let her do this.  
  
She wore a silky white bathing-suit looking armor that clung around her chest. Makoto could tell this was armor because it had the classic sound of metal when her fingernails scraped or bumped into her side. She had a sword tied with sashes to her back and the classical sandals that laced all the way up her calves. A real silk drape hung around her waist and a large necklace of metal laced to the armor, crawled up her collar bone, and tied around her neck, holding the armor in its place. She turned her head and looked around Makoto to the others.  
  
"Stand before you are sent back to our respectable's aid without our help." She said in a harsh note. They stood obediently, but stood together. The woman walked to the edge of the shadows. "I chose the one that came forth first, they one with brown hair and emerald eyes." She announced.  
  
"You chose slowly but wisely, Utsukushii." Said a male voice, "I hope you will help her well?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Hono'o, of course." Utsukushii answered in a greatly reassuring voice. (AN: Utsukushii= Beautiful.)  
  
"Tell yours to step aside now. Explain the situation to all of them and tell them not to worry, and send forth the three others." Hono'o said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Alright, what is your name, the one with the emerald eyes?" She asked looking with piercing blue eyes that appeared like they were carved from the sky. They gave a flash and then she gave her name involuntarily.  
  
"Makoto."  
  
"Now, I shall ask you to step away from these others Makoto. Just for a quick moment." She added at the sight of her unwilling face. Makoto stepped from them and stood next to the dark shadows. She tried to get a glimpse into the darkness but saw nothing.  
  
"I suppose all of you are wondering why you are here?" She asked kindly, now that her choosing was over. They all nodded their heads slightly. "Shinu, with whom you have met just now on the surface, was doomed to live upon the surface by the filthy Lunarian Queen. I am ashamed to say that she was ever one of us. But now Shinu pays for her arrogance and we have tried many times to save him. He lives life with no purpose and he longs for a love he has once lost. He has sent you to help him. You will each be chosen by a different breed of immortals and you will serve out their purpose and yours. An evil has been dwelling on the surface and as we are unable to do anything to prevent this from down here, we need your aid. We have collected the strongest immortals here, in this single room. I am a vampire," Makoto cast a quick glance at her teeth and found this to be true, "and Makoto will inherit my powers, she will become a vampire and also be a scout and she will work with this new found power to save the universe. I hope you are ready." She finished.  
  
She stepped to the side next to Makoto, and settled there while Makoto gave her nervous glances. A man stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Now it is my turn," He said with a smile. His hair was orange and his eyes held a burning in them, as they were red. His skin was very dark, like a well treated tan. He studied the three remaining girls. "I am a fire sprite." His eyes kept drifting to Raye's chest. This caught her attention and she folded her arms in an angry gesture.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't look at me so hungrily!" She said in a tone that said she was also flattered.  
  
"I must see something quickly. May I Lord Hono'o?" He asked, still eyeing her shirt. Raye took a moment to examine him. He wore a brown armor. It looked like two pieces of leather were tied to each other with him in between. His pants were long and they were made of the same material, tied in the same way. A flap of the material hung down in the front and back, she guessed due to modesty. And then his burning hair was held out of his face with a cloth that was tied in the back of his head, yet, hair still fell to cover small pieces of his forehead; his hair looked like it was on fire. A piece of red and shining cloth was tied around his waist and his pants legs flared out for the boots he was wearing. Raye felt attracted to the young man.  
  
"Yes, Proceed." Said the same voice that had answered to Utsukushii.  
  
The fire sprite walked up to Raye and in one swift movement his hand was in her gray sports bra and on her left breast, her face was redder than it had ever been before. She was clueless on what to do, so were the others. She looked at the fire sprite's face and found that his eyes were still focused on hers. He removed his hand and she covered herself as best as she could, utterly disgruntled. Without breaking eye contact, the fire sprite turned his head the slightest bit.  
  
"This one has an ability I have never seen before. Look at the rib that rests in front of her heart, under her breast. It is a very strong force of telling the future. She has a gift that is given to few. I want her."  
  
"Very well," finalized the voice, "but at least introduce yourself after that rude movement of your hands."  
  
"My name is Kurai, and I am a fire sprite, as I have already informed you. I'm sorry for my intrusion of your personal space, but I had to feel if you had the special gift... please forgive my rudeness." (AN: Kurai= Dark)  
  
"That's okay, just don't let it happen again! If it does then I'll beat you down with a broom."  
  
Kurai gave a weak smile then put a hand across her shoulder and led her to stand next to Makoto and Utsukushii.  
  
"Go forth and chose one of the last two, Sens?." Said Lord Hono'o. He was staying in the shadows. (AN: Sens?=War)  
  
"As you wish," said a new voice. Another man stepped forward and postured himself as the crow flies. He had giant wings of a clear material, they were patterned with many colors and swirling shapes. With the elaborate designs it was almost impossible to see how the wings were so transparent. He wore a silken material with two wholes cut out for the four wings he possessed. his pants looked like they were denim, yet they looked so much softer. His skin was the palest of the three they had seen. His hair was black and sloppy but cut to perfection. He had a calm appearance that made his long face seem like a cloud. A black leather belt held his calm appearance together with the effect of strictness. His eyes were like leaves in their lushness, they were the color of jade and his eyes looked almost sad, yet they held pride.  
  
"I am Sens?, if you have not guessed. I am a fairy. May I ask your name?" He said, looking at the blue haired girl.  
  
"Ami," she said in an almost whisper.  
  
"Ami," he said as if to test the name on his tongue, "such a simple name. You catch my eye. There is a presence of calm around you... may I ask you to calculate something for me?"  
  
"Yes sir, but why?." She said in a tone to assure herself this would be easy.  
  
"Being a fairy is all about calculations; you will find this out later, if you pass my test." He soothed in such a calm voice that she was disappointed when he stopped talking.  
  
"I love to work out problems, I'm very good at calculations."  
  
"Okay then: thirty-two divided by four times the square root of two hundred and sixty-five minus seventy-three plus five hundred and twelve minus negative four hundred and seven times negative 3 to the third power." His smile became tricky, as he figured she would give up quickly and give in. But he was wrong.  
  
"Twenty-three thousand, two hundred seventy-four." She answered with a smug smile. He stared at her for a long while then he turned to the shadows.  
  
"I will take this one." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her next to Raye and Kurai.  
  
"Now, I have waited for this moment." Said the voice in the shadows. Minako assumed that this was the last person in the shadows. Minako began to tremble, she was the only one standing there and she was fearful that this man would not like her. He had no choice but her. She had never been the last person picked on the team, and she didn't like being the last here.  
  
The figure stuck a foot out of the shadows. Then he stepped fully out. He was a tall man; at least he was taller than any one there. He held his hands behind him and he stood with a straight back. He wore tight leather armor over his chest in the color of black. His muscles flexed with every finger that moved and his stomach muscles were so strong that they were visible through the leather. His pants were also black leather and a single flap was on the front of his pants. When he turned to look at the shadows, Minako could see his tight butt and his perfectly carved thighs. His hair was brown and stuck straight up into the air, as if held by gel, but no gel was apparent. His ears were pointed like the small glimpse she had gotten of Shinu's. His eyes were his most stunning feature, they were brilliant hazel.  
  
"Minako, I don't want you to feel bad that you got picked last. I am very pleased to have you as my partner, and you should know that if I had gone first, I would have picked you first. It is a special bond that each of these pairs in this room shares. If you were left for me, then it is fate that has led you to be picked last, and as my partner, you shall be the best in my standards."  
  
"Yes sir." She answered weakly.  
  
"And don't be afraid of me."  
  
"Yes sir," she paused for a second then continued, "May I ask what you are?"  
  
Utsukushii stepped forward in defense, "Do not let her offend you with such a petty question, my lord."  
  
"Step down, my partner has a right to ask what questions she wants. She is a surface dweller and has no idea of the undergrounds." He said in a voice that meant he was not offended by anything except for that small intrusion.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it sir, I just meant that he's a fairy, he's a fire sprite, she's a vampire...what are you?"  
  
"Such a simple question to answer, I am a dragon. I used to be the strongest dragon in the universe, but my son has surpassed me. And now I need your help to aid him where I cannot."  
  
"What's his name? Where is he?" She asked in innocent wonder.  
  
"His name is Shinu. He is frozen in time right now on the surface. By the time we will have finished with you all, you will be able to fight a worse evil that is on its way.  
  
"I have a question, Sens?," Ami began, "I don't have wings, so how am I going to become a fairy?"  
  
"We must exchange DNA in the easiest way there is." Sens? answered.  
  
"How is that?" Ami asked in a confused tone.  
  
Hono'o overheard the little conversation and answered for Sens?. "We must have a great feast, get drunken on wine, and all have sex! How else could you possibly think.?!" He said in a hilarious tone as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What?!" They all screamed together.  
  
"Well, Shinu's mother sure didn't mind, she said that being a dragon was the best thing in her life that ever happened, besides meeting me." Hono'o assured them.  
  
"Then how is Shinu a half Lunarian?!" Ami demanded.  
  
"His mother was! After being with me, she was basically a half-breed herself!" Hono'o said with a laugh.  
  
"HOW IS THIS GOING TO WORK WITH ME AND HER?!" Makoto demanded.  
  
"You must be hallucinating," Utsukushii said, "Another vampire will do that for me, I'm just training you." She finished hotly.  
  
"But-" Ami began but was interrupted by Kurai.  
  
"It doesn't matter your all virgins or not! It is time to end the fun and save the world. I will not let my life be taken because four little girls wouldn't do something naughty."  
  
"Little?" Raye, Minako, and Makoto said in a foreboding voice.  
  
"Call this little!" Raye and Minako said as they grabbed Hono'o and Kurai's leather armor and threw them against the wall with a huge kiss. When they pulled back, Hono'o and Kurai were so dazed that they almost lost their balance.  
  
"Call that little." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Girls! Girls, all it takes is a willing mortal, a willing immortal, and a kiss! No sex involved." Utsukushii said with a hardy laugh.  
  
"You're a fire sprite now." Kurai said with a smile down a Raye.  
  
"I wish you could see your pointed ears." Hono'o said pleased. Minako reached cautious fingers to the tips of her ears, they were pointed alright. Her eyes widened and her heart raced, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright! I'm done with this chapter! More coming soon...if I get ten reviews! Yep I'm back to that again! :P But I'm going to end my book here if I don't get ten reviews! Please, please, PLEASE review! 


	18. Info on Future of Book

Okay ya'll! I've finally posted something! Although it's not a chapter.... It's a final decision that   
  
I've made.... to re-post my book. SCREAM OMG, I hate the thought! My computer got a virus....  
  
so I have no internet connection and the screen is so dark that light green looks like black. So  
  
I'm using my best friend's computer.... and since I usually use Mcrosoft 2000, it's hard   
  
adjusting to notepad and I don't know how this will turn out.... but at least I can finally continue   
  
with my new Dell computer, instead of Gateway(thank God!) Once we get the internet hooked  
  
up I'll be able to re-post. If ya'll are thinking: "Why is she reposting?! She could just continue where  
  
she left off!".... well, it's because I re-read my book and I thought 'Who in the world wrote  
  
this confusin' sh?!" So I'll re-post a new and improved version of 'Spreading Wings.'  
  
I also had a thought.... I wanted to get an opinion from my much-valued readers because ya'll's  
  
opinion counts. Should I rename to it's original title (Forget Fate, I Iove You) or leave it as it is?   
  
(Spreading Wings, which, by the way, is due to a part in a chapter not yet posted/written.)  
  
Well, anyways, thank ya'll fer botherin' to read this. I'll see ya'll Later. 


	19. Hey Everybody!

Wow! I just re-earthed this book... I had forgotten my e-mail for a while. My step dad went to jail and we moved to about three different places in the past two years. I plan to finish my books. I want to continue for my loyal readers who still remember this old school! I'm getting ready to go to college and I'm excited. I've got a fresh slate for my books... now I've got to remember the plot!


End file.
